


You and Me

by Epic23



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic23/pseuds/Epic23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elizabeth had accepted Jason's first proposal in October 2006?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All In

**Author's Note:**

> This one will be less action-oriented, and focuses mainly on Liason. Not a lot of secondary characters. What if Elizabeth had said yes to Jason's proposal in October 2006?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**All In** _

_Christmas Eve 2006…_

"Cam, it's time to go to bed."

"But Mama, I wanna see Santa!" Elizabeth smiled as she saw her son bouncing up and down on the couch.

"You know he won't come if you're not asleep," she said as Cameron pouted on the couch.

"Okay Mommy," he sighed and ran up the stairs to his room.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch, taking a break after a long day of wrapping presents and decorating the apartment.

"Hey, you okay?"

_But you know it's alright  
_ _I came to my senses_

Elizabeth looked up to see Jason standing beside her, a concerned look on his face.

_Letting go of my defenses  
_ _There's no way I'm giving up this time_

"Yeah, just a little tired," she said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

_Yeah, you know I'm right here  
_ _I'm not losing you this time_

"Why don't you head up to bed? I can handle the rest," he asked, sitting down next to her. Jason silently observed her, noticing the ring of circles starting to appear underneath her sapphire orbs.

"Oh Jason, I don't want to put you through all that trouble," Elizabeth replied.

"It's not trouble if I want to do it," he interrupted, knowing that was exactly what she was going to say.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"Okay, I'm going to bed, but only because this baby has worn me out," Elizabeth stated as she went to get up. He helped her up, and carefully placed a hand on her stomach. Elizabeth placed her hand over his, reveling in the tender moment.

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
_ _I've fallen harder than a landslide_

Jason looked down into her eyes, his heart swelling with pride in knowing that she was carrying his child.

"In a couple months, we'll be able to get a sonogram and see our baby for ourselves," Elizabeth whispered, basking in the moment they were sharing with their soon-to-be born child.

_There's no taking back  
_ _What we've got's too strong,_

Jason smiled as he looked back down at her stomach. He couldn't wait for their next appointment. Now that they knew she was having his first child, Jason couldn't keep a smile off his face.

He never knew how much he wanted a baby until now.

Surprising Elizabeth, he scoops her up into his arms, and carries her up to the guest bedroom. Placing her back down on the floor outside the room, he looked down to see her left hand on his chest.

_We've had each other's back for too long  
_ _There's no breaking up this time_

Residing on her ring finger was the engagement ring he had gotten her two months ago.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," he said softly, losing himself in her eyes. Elizabeth reached up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She couldn't help herself.

_And you know it's okay, I came to my senses_  
 _Letting go of my defenses  
_ _There's no way I'm giving up this time_

Ever since that special night a couple weeks ago, she let her feelings for him show whenever she was around him. It was relieving to know that they felt the same way about each other, and these feelings never went away, they were just buried.

He reluctantly let her go and watched as she closed the door behind her. Jason stood outside her door for few minutes, making sure she was okay before he went back downstairs to lay the presents out for the next morning.

Jason knew what tomorrow would bring. Cameron talked nonstop about how he couldn't wait to see if Santa brought a Chugging Charlie train for him.

Elizabeth had franticly been searching for it for the past month, and was running out of ideas. Jason has surprised her earlier that evening at the docks by leaving toy for Cameron from Santa.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out the small jewelry he had hid from Elizabeth's curious eyes.

Jason placed it underneath the tree, hoping that she would love the necklace he bought her.

The other day, she had lost her Holiday Bracelet that she got for herself. They had looked for it on the docks, but never found it.

Jason had gone out the next day and bought another one.

He turned out the lights and lumbered up the penthouse steps. Stopping at Cameron's room, Jason opens the door to see the two year old fast asleep in his Chugging Charlie bed.

Jason smiled when he saw Cameron clutching the lion stuffed animal Jason had gotten him a few days ago. Cameron rarely went anywhere without it.

He quietly closed the door behind him and stopped at Elizabeth's room. Jason opened the door and peered inside. She was sound asleep on the bed, snuggled under a mound of covers.

Jason resists the urge to join her, but he knows that they were taking it slow, slowly rediscovering the feelings they had hidden for each other for the past four years.

He finally came to his room, where he pulled off his clothes and slid into bed, anxious about the next day and what joys it would bring.

_I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life  
_ _Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life_


	2. Halfway Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story's purpose, Jason didn't tell Sam about the NOP the day after it happened.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Halfway Gone** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

_He quietly closed the door behind him and stopped at Elizabeth's room. Jason opened the door and peered inside. She was sound asleep on the bed, snuggled under a mound of covers._

_Jason resists the urge to join her, but he knows that they were taking it slow, slowly rediscovering the feelings they had hidden for each other for the past four years._

_He finally came to his room, where he pulled off his clothes and slid into bed, anxious about the next day and what joys it would bring._

_October 10_ _th_ _, 2006_

Jason hesitated in front of the door. He knew he had to do this, he owed her this much to break it to her in person. He also didn't want her to hear about it from someone else.

_You were always hard to hold  
_ _So letting go ain't easy_

Suddenly, standing in front of Alexis' lake house, his mind unwillingly flashes back to two months ago.

_I'm hanging on but growing cold  
_ _While my mind is leaving_

_Looking in, Jason's anger coursed through his veins as he saw Sam and Ric rolling around on the floor._

_The betrayal and hurt crushed his heart, but he stayed for a moment longer. Moving away from the door, he sees Alexis walk up the steps. He tries to move her away, but she gets suspicious and tells him to move aside._

_Jason watches as the shock grows on Alexis' face. He walked away, knowing that if he stayed one more minute, he would break the door down and surely kill Ric._

The memory fresh in his mind, he remembered the other reason he came here to do this. That same anger surged through him as he knocks three times on the glass door.

"Jason?"

Sam stands in front of him, surprised to see her ex standing in front of her.

"Can I come in," he irately asked, swallowing back the bile in his throat.

"Uh, sure," Sam replied, puzzled as to why he was on her doorstep. She closed the door behind him and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer to her unspoken question.

Jason stopped at the couch, seeing the same blanket that Ric had used to cover them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache that would most definitely ensue.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here," he told her, refusing to look her in the face. When he finally did turn around, he noticed that she had a hopeful smile on her face.

_Talk, talk is cheap  
_ _Give me a word you can keep_

"I was wondering when you would finally come over," she gleefully replied, skipping down the small steps to stand in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest, signaling that he didn't want to touch her.

_Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on my way  
_ _And I'm feelin', feelin' feelin' this way_

"Sam, there's something I have to tell you. Something happened," he quietly admitted. Even though he hated that she slept with Ric, he still cared for her. That's what made this so much harder.

_Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long  
_ _Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

"I know. Something happened to me too," she elatedly said. She moved to the leather couch, tapping it for him to sit down beside her, but he knew what she did on that couch. He remained standing, knowing what repulsive actions happened on that couch.

_You got one foot out the door  
_ _And choking on the other_

Jason remained standing, knowing that it was the quickest and easiest way to do this.

"The other night during the blackout…I was at the penthouse drinking. Then Elizabeth showed up, and I let her in," he coolly stated. Sam's smile started to fade as she picked up on where he was going with his story.

"She told me that she saw Lucky cheating with Maxie, and didn't have anywhere else to go. So I told her she could stay. We started talking about the past, and one thing led to another-"

"You fucked her," she screamed at him, standing up to defend herself.

Jason knew what he reaction was going to be. He knew she was going to be furious, but there was nothing he could do to take that night back.

"Sam, we were both hurting," he softly replied, knowing it was no good if he started yelling at her. He was already struggling with his anger as it is.

_Talk, talk is cheap  
_ _Give me a word you can keep_

"Oh, so it's okay that you fucked her, right," Sam scoffed as she moved away from him.

"I don't regret anything that happened that night. We found refuge in each other for one night, and our lives were finally in sync for once. I'm sorry if you don't understand that, but I'm definitely not sorry it happened. And I didn't fuck her. We made love," he said as he watched her throw her hands up in the air.

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
_ _And I'm feelin, feelin' feelin' this way_

"Jason, what am I supposed to say to that? That it's okay that you fucked another woman while you are with me?"

His anger rose, reminding him why he was here in the first place.

"Sam, we're not together. Your mother made sure of that," he vehemently replied, the anger translating into his words, and his voice slowly rising in volume.

"That's a lame ass excuse and you know it," she yelled at him.

His resolve finally broke and Jason held nothing back.

"You want to talk about lame ass excuse? Here's one. I saw you riding your stepfather right here on this floor the night of the blackout," he roared.

On the inside, he smiled as her face fell, and slowly realized that she wouldn't win this argument.

"I guess you didn't expect that. Yes, I came by to apologize for being an ass for the past few months, but instead I find you and my worst enemy fucking each other on your mother's living room floor! Do you have no respect for Alexis, or even yourself," Jason grimly asked.

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
_ _And I'm feelin, feelin' feelin' this way_

"Jason, you were never supposed to see that-"

"See it? I can't fucking get it out of my head! I can't even comprehend why you would do such a vile thing, but then I remembered who you are," Jason bellowed. He was tired of staying in control and checking himself.

"You know what's the worse part? Is that I still felt a love for you. I hate myself for still caring about you, but now at least I know we're never going to work out. I just feel disgusted and used," Jason said as he moved past her and towards the door.

"Screw you Jason," Sam screeched.

"Regrettably, I've already done that," he replied, turning around to say his last words.

"I thought, maybe if I came over here, I would see that you felt regret or even remorse for what you did. You're not sorry you mopped your mother's living room floor with you stepfather. You're sorry you got caught," Jason stated as he opened the door to leave.

_Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
_ _Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Then, he remembered why he came over here in the first place, and turned around to look Sam in the eyes when he said it. She was livid, but he knew he had to say this, just to piss her off even more.

"Oddly, I felt that I should tell you this in person, so you didn't have to hear it from someone else. I proposed to Elizabeth, and we're expecting," Jason said with slight spit as he slammed the glass door behind him, shattering the glass in the process.

Halfway to his motorcycle, Jason slowly grins when he hears the shrieks and curses behind him.

_Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone  
_ _Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone_


	3. From Where You Are

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**From Where You Are** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

" _You know what's the worse part? Is that I still felt a love for you. I hate myself for still caring about you, but now at least I know we're never going to work out. I just feel disgusted and used," Jason said as he moved past her and towards the door._

" _Screw you Jason," Sam screeched._

" _Regrettably, I've already done that," he replied, turning around to say his last words._

" _I thought, maybe if I came over here, I would see that you felt regret or even remorse for what you did. You're not sorry you mopped your mother's living room floor with you stepfather. You're sorry you got caught," Jason stated as he opened the door to leave._

_Then, he remembered why he came over here in the first place, and turned around to look Sam in the eyes when he said it. She was livid, but he knew he had to say this, just to piss her off even more._

" _Oddly, I felt that I should tell you this in person, so you didn't have to hear it from someone else. I proposed to Elizabeth, and we're expecting," Jason said with slight spit as he slammed the glass door behind him, shattering the glass in the process._

_Jason's mouth slowly turns upwards as he hears the shrieks and curses behind him, as he's halfway to his motorcycle._

_~October 10_ _th_ _, 2006~_

Jason turned the engine of his motorcycle off and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor and waited for the doors close.

To say he was anxious was an understatement. He knew what was waiting for him behind his penthouse door.

Jason got off the elevator and nodded to the guard outside his door. The guard moved aside and Jason opened the door.

Placing his keys on the desk, he sees Elizabeth walk down the steps.

_So far away from where you are_  
 _These miles have torn us worlds apart  
_ _And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

"I just put Cameron down for his nap," she stated, as if he had asked her what she was doing upstairs.

Jason merely nodded.

Things were awkward at first.

Jason had to adjust to having a child live in his penthouse. He had to make sure he kept his gun locked safely away in the lockbox on the top shelf of the closest. He hid the beer bottles behind the other various foods in the newly stocked refrigerator. He also made sure to keep the pool balls and sticks out of curious, two year old hands.

"I was just about to make dinner," Elizabeth softly said, and Jason again silently nodded.

_So far away from where you are_  
 _I'm standing underneath the stars  
_ _And I wish you were here_

After eight years of knowing each other, he was speechless. He had no idea what to say. It was always easy to talk to Elizabeth, but things were different.

She was living with him, along with her two year old son, and she was pregnant with what might be his child, and to top it all off, they were engaged to be married.

Elizabeth nodded her head and quickly moved towards the kitchen, trying to separate herself from the uncomfortable situation.

_I miss the years that were erased  
_ _I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

Jason went to say something, but held it back. He felt like such an ass for making this so hard on her. He should make this transition the easiest it can be for Elizabeth, but so far he was unsuccessful.

He stood by the window, peering out over the waters to see the sun slowly fading in the pink hue of remaining daylight.

Jason waited a few minutes, and then slowly crept towards the kitchen. He silently watched the mother-to-be deftly move around the kitchen, as if she had lived there for years.

He didn't pick up on it at first, but his intuitive ears heard the low humming coming from the brunette.

Jason smiled, recalling when she would unconsciously sing while painting. He guessed she hummed while cooking.

_I miss all the little things  
_ _I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

It was another facet to appreciate about Elizabeth Webber, and it unexpectedly made him want to know more her unorthodox mannerisms.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that she had stopped humming. Looking up, he saw her pale cheeks grow beet red in embarrass.

_Yeah I miss you  
_ _And I wish you were here_

Seeing the reaction to him watching her, he mirrored her own reaction. Jason Morgan didn't blush. Ever. But for some reason, the innocent and gentle woman before him was bringing out all kinds of emotions of the Mob enforcer.

_I feel the beating of your heart  
_ _I see the shadows of your face_

Jason walked out of the kitchen and back out into the living room. He left Elizabeth in peace, knowing how much he valued his own privacy, and knew that she did as well.

Hearing small steps on the stairs, Jason looks up to see a wary Cameron standing on the landing.

Jason smiled, offering the boy a familiar face.

Cameron had still yet to adjust to his new surroundings, and Jason was nervous that he was indirectly hurting the boy, but Elizabeth had ensured that in time, he would get better.

His hands deeply rooted in his jeans pockets, Jason rocks back on his heels, watching as Cameron slowly makes his way down the steps, holding onto the railing for support.

After getting to the bottom, Cameron looks up at Jason with a toothy grin, instantly quelling the blonde's fears.

"Jason, you wanna play," the little toddler asked the much larger man. Jason nodded his head and followed Cameron over to the couch, which was littered with his toys.

Jason was silent as he observed the little boy beside him, who was currently running his motorcycle all over the couch, including Jason himself.

Cameron was much like his mother, but Jason could see sparks of Zander Smith in the little boy as well.

There was a mischievous glint to the little boy's brown eyes, reminding Jason of Zander, who was always getting into trouble.

Elizabeth walked out into the living room to announce that dinner was ready, but was instead surprised to her son playing with Jason on the couch.

The little boy was open with Jason, rambling about his day while climbing over the Mob enforcer with his toys.

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah I miss you  
_ _And I wish you were here_

Elizabeth watched as a smile slowly grew on the soft features of her fiancée. She could see that he was nervous, but was slowly enjoying himself. She could also see that he was going to be a good father.

"Boys, dinner's ready!"

Cameron sprung up and rang into the kitchen, giving his mother a hug around the knees.

Jason turned around on the couch, surprised to see that Elizabeth had been watching them. He saw that she was smiling, and nodded for him to join them.

_I miss the years that were erased  
_ _I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

He admitted that it was unusual to be called to dinner, as he usually ate alone. Even now, he'll be using the kitchen table for the first time since he had bought it, and with two other people.

Strangely enough, Jason Morgan didn't mind the company.

He would never ever admit to it, but since he had woken up from his accident, he has felt a longing.

A longing he had no idea to do with, because he had no idea what he was missing.

Soon, he learned that he yearned for a family to call his own. It started when he took care of Michael for the first year of his life. Then, when Michael was taken away, Jason felt the hole in his heart, and hated how much it hurt to feel that numbing pain.

He would feel it when visiting Sonny, Carly and the kids in Sonny's penthouse.

Jason learned he could never have a family, not in the business he was in. He saw the effects of Sonny's decisions influence his family. Jason never wanted to see someone hurt because of his choices.

But now, everything had changed. He was engaged to a woman who may or may not be carrying his child. Said woman was living with him, along with her two year old son.

He knew he shouldn't, but Jason was starting to like the idea of always having Elizabeth and Cameron around. He knew that it was wrong to want something so badly, and because of his job, it was often taken away.

Jason realized that he would do anything to protect Cameron, Elizabeth and her unborn child. Whether it was his choice or not, they were now his family, and seeing firsthand, he would never let anyone hurt them. Not if he could help it.

After dinner, Jason offered to do the dishes while Elizabeth put Cameron to bed. Cameron bade him a good night, hugging his legs and ran up the stairs.

Jason looked up to see Elizabeth smiling at the sight, but she said nothing.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth came back downstairs and told him that she was also going to bed.

"Are you okay," he quickly asked. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or the long hours of the day, but he needed to know if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she assured him. Jason nodded his head and she walked back up the stairs.

Going to his desk, he decided to work on some paperwork. Working long into the night, Jason knew he couldn't stare at another number.

Turning off all the lights, Jason makes his way up to the second floor.

Quietly opening Cameron's door, Jason peers inside. The little boy was snuggled in a mound of pillows and blankets. Jason smiled and closed the door behind him.

He made his way down to his room, but stopped at the low noise he heard.

Standing outside her bedroom door, he could hear her quietly sobbing. Even though she muffled it with her pillow, he could still hear her. His heart fell apart at the sound of her pain and anguish.

_I miss all the little things  
_ _I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

He heard her say Lucky's name multiple times. He could hear the love when she said his name. He assumed it would take time, but Elizabeth didn't deserve this. He should have never proposed to her, forcing her to give up the love of her life, even if he was a jackass.

Jason had never felt so far away from Elizabeth than in that moment. They had always been close, even when they were at odds with each other a couple years ago. But now, after hearing her quietly calling for Lucky, Jason felt miles away from his fiancée.

_Yeah I miss you  
_ _And I wish you were here_

Jason went to knock on the door, but his hand fell down to his side, knowing that it wasn't his place. He went to bed, closing the door behind him. Stripping down to his boxers, Jason lays awake for hours.

No matter how hard he tried, Jason couldn't get Elizabeth's haunting cries out of his head. He hated being the source of her pain. He did this to make it easier for her, not harder.

He walks downstairs and to the door of the balcony.

It was raining, but Jason could still make out the port below. He crosses his arms over his bare chest, deep in thought.

He could remember when they had stood on the balcony the morning after, and could remember holding her in his arms, feeling the trust and warmth she gave him.

Jason shook his head, and walked back upstairs. He walked passed Elizabeth's door again, but it was silent.

Getting back into bed, his mind would still not shut off. Finally giving up, Jason gets up and walks down the hall.

He opens the door to Brenda's room, to see that it was still unmade from when he had made love to Elizabeth two months ago.

_So far away from where you are  
_ _These miles have torn us worlds apart_

Jason finally finds peace in the memory of falling asleep with her in his arms.

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
_ _And I wish you were here_


	4. Broken

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Broken** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Standing outside her bedroom door, he could hear her quietly sobbing. Even though she muffled it with her pillow, he could still hear her. His heart fell apart at the sound of her pain and anguish._

_He heard her say Lucky's name multiple times. He could hear the love when she said his name. He assumed it would take time, but Elizabeth didn't deserve this. He should have never proposed to her, forcing her to give up the love of her life, even if he was a jackass._

_Jason went to knock on the door, but his hand fell down to his side, knowing that it wasn't his place. He went to bed, closing the door behind him._

_Stripping down to his boxers, Jason lays awake for hours._

_No matter how hard he tried, Jason couldn't get Elizabeth's haunting cries out of his head._

_He walks downstairs and to the door of the balcony._

_It was raining, but Jason could still make out the port below. He crosses his arms over his bare chest, deep in thought._

_He could remember when they had stood on the balcony the morning after, and could remember holding her in his arms, feeling the trust and warmth she gave him._

_Jason shook his head, and walked back upstairs. He walked passed Elizabeth's door again, but it was silent._

_Getting back into bed, his mind would still not shut off. Finally giving up, Jason gets up and walks down the hall._

_He opens the door to Brenda's room, to see that it was still unmade from when he had made love to Elizabeth two months ago._

_Jason finally finds peace in the memory of falling asleep with her in his arms._

_~October 27_ _th_ _, 2006~_

It was coming up on three weeks since Elizabeth and Cameron had completely turned his life around.

At first, it was bizarre to see them waiting for him when he got home from a long day at work.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
_ _Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

Slowly and surely, Jason was starting to enjoy having them around. His life wasn't empty anymore, he now how a true purpose in life.

To provide for his family.

He hated the feeling, because deep down in his heart, he somehow felt that they were going to leave him. He didn't know why. Jason felt as if they ever truly saw him at his worst, Elizabeth would pack up Cameron and leave.

And it would kill Jason if she did that, because he had fun with the little boy. He rarely ever saw Michael and Morgan anymore, and Jason liked having the little boy in his life. Cameron had quickly taken to Jason, much to Jason's surprise.

Cameron seldom asked for Lucky now, and Jason now fit the sole father figure in his life.

Elizabeth would watch them together, trusting that Jason would never do anything to hurt her son, unlike her husband who had become addicted to pills.

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
_ _I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

Maybe Jason just needed assurance from Elizabeth, that he was doing a somewhat good job, but he was never good at expressing himself.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
_ _With a broken heart that's still beating_

Along with Cameron, Jason was quickly getting used to seeing Elizabeth every day. Sometimes when he woke up in the morning, she would already be downstairs making breakfast with Cameron playing at the table. Jason could see glimpses of how they truly felt like a family.

_In the pain, there is healing  
_ _In your name I find meaning_

This morning, he knew he beat up her up. Wanting to surprise Elizabeth, he decided to make breakfast for her and Cameron, as his usual was black coffee.

Walking downstairs in nothing but black sweatpants, Jason opens the refrigerator and pulls out the egg carton.

Starting to make scrambled eggs, Jason starts a pot of coffee. Hearing light footsteps behind him, he turns around to see a half asleep Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks up to see that her fiancée was half naked.

"Oh, um…I didn't realize you were…um…" she mumbled. Jason shamelessly smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest. He noticed that she was wearing the same pink camisole the night they made love. His mind kept flashing back to that night, and he quickly changed the subject.

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
_ _I'm barely holdin' on to you_

"Since you're always making breakfast for Cameron and yourself, I thought maybe I could surprise you instead," he stated, gesturing for her to take a seat at the table.

Elizabeth nods, and takes a seat. Jason turns his back to her and attends to the eggs.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
_ _I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

She carefully watches him, or more like ogles. His lithe back muscles contract as he reaches for another egg from the carton. The muscles in his biceps flex as he cracks the egg on the edge of the pan. She couldn't help herself. Here she was, soon to be divorced and already engaged to another man, and this man was half naked, and had the greatest burly body she had ever been with.

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
_ _That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

Elizabeth remembers kissing those same back muscles and feeling those biceps hold her close, and quickly fans herself of her hot fantasy/memory.

"So, did you sleep well," Jason asks, and she's glad that he completely pulls her out of her reverie.

"Like a log," she replied. He turned around, puzzled by her answer.

"You slept like a log," he asked, never hearing someone say that before. Elizabeth grins, seeing that he doesn't understand the phrase.

"It's a figure of speech. You know, like I slept like a baby," she said. He still looked confused.

"Don't babies usually wake up multiple times in the night," Jason asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, giving up.

"It's a figure of speech, Morgan. And don't worry, you'll know how many times this baby will wake up soon enough," she murmured. What she didn't notice was that Jason was grinning at the last part.

"So, do you have to go into work today," Elizabeth inquired. Jason shook his head as he scraped some scrambled eggs onto her awaiting plate.

"No, I thought I'd take the day off and maybe watch Cameron? Spend some quality time with him," he replied. He gauged her for her reaction, which was definitely surprise.

"Jason, you don't have to-"

"You're right. I don't have to. But I do want to," he said, quelling her mounting questions.

Jason smiled, letting her know that this wasn't a joke; that he really did want to spend some time with Cameron.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of taking him to the zoo. He's always telling me about the lions and tigers, and then maybe we could take you out for lunch at Kelly's," he asked her, waiting to see her reaction.

"I would love that," she enthusiastically answered.

"Good," Jason replied as he sat down beside with his cup of coffee. Elizabeth looked up from her scrambled eggs to see Jason staring at her. She stopped chewing her food, and looked into his electric blue eyes, eyes that she had trusted for so long.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
_ _with a broken heart that's still beating_

He reached for her hand, slowly tracing circles with his thumb. She closed her eyes at his touch, momentarily losing herself in the man she would soon marry.

_In the pain, is there healing  
_ _In your name I find meaning_

And just like that, their moment was broken when they heard Cameron run into the kitchen.

"Mama," he yelled, jumping into her lap. Elizabeth laughed as she pulled him close to her, kissing the top of his head.

"How is my baby boy this morning," she asked.

"Mama, I no baby. I'm a man, like Jason," he replied, causing the two adults to laugh at his antics.

"I stand corrected. How is my little man this morning?"

"Good. Me and Jason are going to the zoo!"

"Jason and I," she corrected him. Taking her fork in his chubby fingers, Cameron scoops up some of the scrambled eggs.

"And then you're taking Mommy out to lunch, right," she asked her toddler. Cameron furiously nodded, excited about going to lunch with his mother and Jason.

"Well, you should go get dressed before you're late," Elizabeth told her son. Cameron nodded and hopped off of Elizabeth's lap. He ran back upstairs, elated to start the day.

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
_ _I'm barely holdin' on to you_

"You too, Jason," Elizabeth said as she stood up to wash the dishes. Her playful teasing dumbfounded Jason. He had yet to see this side of her since she moved in, but she was slowly opening up and becoming at ease in her new surroundings.

_I'm hangin' on another day  
_ _Just to see what you throw my way_

Deciding to tease her back, Jason got up and stood right behind her, fingertips touching the exposed part of her hips where her camisole had ridden up. He feels the goosebumps where his fingers rest.

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
_ _You said that I will be okay_

"Yes ma'am," he whispered into her ear, feeling her shudder with bliss, and from spending a night together with her, Jason knew all the right ways to pleasure her.

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
_ _I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

Turning around, he proceeds upstairs to his room, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Carrying Cameron towards Kelly's, Jason stops short at the sight he sees before him.

Peering through the window, he sees her with him.

He silently watches as she laughs at something he says, touching his arm in the process.

Jason knew it was wrong, but he was feeling incredibly jealous. He knew she still loved Lucky, but did he have to see them together?

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
_ _with a broken heart that's still beating_

Jason understood that some people change, and sometimes not for the better. Every since Lucky resurfaced after being held prisoner and brainwashed by Helena Cassidine, Jason knew he wasn't the same boy he had known before.

Lucky was angrier, more possessive, and downright a bad tempered man. He knew it wasn't his business why Elizabeth married him in the first place, but he knew sometimes you love someone, even if they hurt you.

Actually, he completely understood that. Thankful that he had finally moved on and came to terms that he didn't love Sam anymore, Jason knew that Elizabeth was having a more difficult time with Lucky.

Lucky was the one who rescued her after rape, and he was the one to put the pieces back together and comfort her. Jason had no idea what that meant, but he knew Lucky held a special place in Elizabeth's heart.

Lucky's true colors had shown early in the summer. After the injury to his back, Jason could see the changes in Lucky's demeanor, but Elizabeth was still in denial.

She truly did not want to believe that the boy she once loved was now addicted to painkillers, and wasn't the same boy that saved her that dark and sinister night.

Jason was grateful that she finally learned that Lucky was harmful, to her and to Cameron, and got out of there when she did.

It still hurt to hear her cry for him long into the night, but it was happening less and less frequently. Jason thought it was helping that she hadn't seen him since she left him.

But he guess that they must have ran into each other at Kelly's.

Looking at the two of them, Jason could tell that Lucky was doing better. His body language was showing that he was enjoying the company before him, and Elizabeth's mirrored the same.

"Jason, can we go in to see Mommy," the little boy on his hip asked. Jason looked down, momentarily forgetting about the small toddler.

"Yeah, sure buddy," the blond enforcer replied, opening the door.

He carefully watched Elizabeth look up to see her fiancée and son walk in together, and then look back to her husband.

"Daddy," Cameron yells, squirming to get out of Jason's arms. Jason complies, watching Cameron run into Lucky's arms. Lucky pulls him close.

Jason looks at Elizabeth, who's frozen between him and Lucky. He moves closer to them, but far enough that he wasn't interfering on their little family reunion.

Elizabeth could sense the tension building up in Jason. She watched him, and saw his fists clench and unclench too many times to count.

She felt horrible, knowing that it was supposed to be just the three of them for lunch.

"Hey Jason," she softly said.

_In the pain there is healing  
_ _In your name I find meaning_

"Elizabeth," he icily said back. He didn't want to be rude to her, but his jealousy was getting the best of him.

The jackass was currently sitting in his seat, but there wasn't much he could do about it as he didn't want to upset Elizabeth even further

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
_ _I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Jason looks to Elizabeth, and can tell she's still in love with Lucky.

"Jason," the jackass finally notices his presence. He was dumb enough not to notice the thick tension.

"Spencer, the blond enforcer replied, refusing to say his first name.

Jason watched Cameron interact with Lucky, and couldn't take another minute.

"Elizabeth, I have to go," Jason informed her. She went to stand up, but he waved her off.

Before leaving, he knew something that would piss the Jackass off.

"I'll see you and Cameron at home," Jason said as he opened the door and left the small diner, a small grin on his face knowing that Jackass would be upset about his announcement.

Soon that grin was gone as Jason walked back to his SUV. He could how much being away from Lucky was hurting Elizabeth.

There was nothing worse than hurting Elizabeth Webber. He had experienced it less than a handful times in his life, and it was the nastiest feeling in the world.

Jason doesn't want to hurt her, he was just trying to do right by her. And the worst part of this cruel situation was that Jason Morgan was jealous of Lucky.

Jason could see the love for Lucky in Elizabeth's eyes, and after living with her for almost three weeks, and watching her take care of his son with love and tenderness, and he couldn't believe he was admitting this to himself, but Jason Morgan wanted to be loved.

He wanted to be loved by Elizabeth Webber. He understood how special she was, unlike a certain Jackass.

Slamming his car door behind him, Jason realizes that his heart is in a world of hurt, for it no longer belonged to him, no matter how hard he tried to get it back.

It was now and forever in the possession of a certain innocent, beautiful, intelligent, feisty, generous, alluring, tender, feminine, demure, sexy mother-to-be nurse, and to either his fortune or misfortune, he was now engaged to that pint-sized fireball of a woman.

He falling hard for a certain brunette nurse, and falling hard.

_I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
_ _I'm barely holdin' on to you_


	5. Sick Cycle Carousel

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Sick Cycle Carousel** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

_There was nothing worse than hurting Elizabeth Webber. He had experienced it less than a handful times in his life, and it was the nastiest feeling in the world._

_Jason doesn't want to hurt her, he was just trying to do right by her. And the worst part of this cruel situation was that Jason Morgan was jealous of Lucky._

_Jason could see the love for Lucky in Elizabeth's eyes, and after living with her for almost three weeks, and watching her take care of his son with love and tenderness, and he couldn't believe he was admitting this to himself, but Jason Morgan wanted to be loved._

_He wanted to be loved by Elizabeth Webber. He understood how special she was, unlike a certain Jackass._

_Slamming his car door behind him, Jason realizes that his heart is in a world of hurt, for it no longer belonged to him, no matter how hard he tried to get it back._

_It was now and forever in the possession of a certain innocent, beautiful, intelligent, feisty, generous, tender, sexy mother-to-be nurse, and to either his fortune or misfortune, he was now engaged to that pint-sized fireball of a woman._

_He definitely had it bad._

_~October 29_ _th_ _, 2006~_

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jason since the Kelly's debacle the day before yesterday He was probably burying himself in work, and she knew that it wasn't healthy for him.

He had arrived home late at night, and left before she got up.

She knew they needed to talk about what Lucky, and what it means for them.

It was a Friday night, and all Elizabeth wanted to do was plop herself on the couch in front of the TV, eat some ice cream and be lazy for the rest of the night.

Cameron was spending the weekend with Aunt Emily and Uncle Nic, so she had the whole weekend to herself.

Closing the door to the penthouse behind her, she saw a envelope on Jason's desk. Checking to see whom it was for, and it had her name on it.

Opening the envelope, half-knowing what was inside.

Sitting down on the couch, she read the paper, knowing that she had to sign it. Getting a pen from Jason's desk, she reads it one more time.

_If shame had a face I think it  
_ _Would kind of look like mine_

Elizabeth knew that she had to divorce Lucky. Not just because she was now engaged to Jason, but in her heart, she knew that Lucky needed to get clean for himself, not for her or Cameron.

_If it had a home would it be my eyes_  
 _Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this  
_ _Well here we go now one more time_

Their marriage was over, they both cheated with other people, and things were said that could never be taken back.

_I tried to climb your steps_

_I tried to chase you down_

Despite hating herself for it, she still cared for Lucky. Elizabeth had a strange sense of guilt, feeling like their marriage failed because it was her fault Lucky got addicted to painkillers in the first place.

_I tried to see how low I could get it down to the ground  
_ _I tried to earn my way_

It didn't help matters when people told her that she should back with Lucky, that he was just having a rough time, and that she owes him a second chance. It seemed like they were doomed to ride on a carousel forever, but one night had changed her life and gotten her off that haunted ride.

_I tried to tame this mind  
_ _You better believe that I tried to beat this_

Elizabeth would just nod her head, but inside she was mentally screaming at the person. He's the one that had an affair with an eighteen year old. He's the one that got addicted to painkillers, and lied to her about it. He's the one that yelled at her, and verbally abused her. Their relationship was too toxic to continue, but Elizabeth still felt like she owed Lucky.

_So when will this end it goes on and on  
_ _Over and over and over again_

Lucky was the one that saved her after her rape, and because of that, she felt forever indebted to him. And he never let her forget it either.

_Keep spinning around I know that it won't stop  
_ _Till I step down from this for good_

Signing the papers, she feels bittersweet. Sweet because she can finally move on from Lucky, and they were slightly better terms, for the sake of Cameron. But she felt bitter because it was another failed marriage with a man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Was she ever going to find the right one?

_I never thought I'd end up here  
_ _Never thought I'd be standing where I am_

Right on cue, her fiancée walks in; clad in his leather jacket, trademark jeans and motorcycle boots.

Jason closes the door behind him, hangs up his jacket, and places his car keys on the desk.

Elizabeth stands up from the couch, and he hesitates before walking over to her.

She can tell that he's slightly annoyed still, but he wasn't angry anymore. Elizabeth knew deep down that he could never stay mad at her for long.

_I guess I kinda thought it would be easier than this  
_ _I guess I was wrong now one more time_

Crossing his arms over his light blue shirt clad chest, his features soften once he takes a good look at her.

Jason had been avoiding her for the past two days, burying himself in his work for Sonny. He hated being angry at Elizabeth for something that wasn't entirely her fault. He was the one that proposed to her.

"Hey," he timidly said, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey," she said just as timidly back.

They always knew what to say to one another, but since Elizabeth and Cameron had moved in, both adults were at a loss of words for one another.

"Look, I'm sorry for just running off the other night. It wasn't the right thing to do, it's just…I saw you and Lucky-"

"I'm sorry that it happened. I was waiting for you and he sat down before I could tell him I was waiting for you," Elizabeth explained, as if she needed him to know the truth.

Jason nodded his head, and fell silent once again.

"Do you still love him," he asked after remaining silent for almost a minute. She turns her back to him, and faces the mantle. Jason places his hands on his hips, slightly not wanting to hear her answer.

"I think I'm always going to love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I guess I'm trying to break a bad habit," Elizabeth replied.

Jason took a deep breath, hoping that what he said wouldn't hurt her.

"Elizabeth, I realize that you're always going to love him, but he's the one that screwed up. He had an affair and broke your marriage vows-"

"So did I," Elizabeth interrupted, turning around to face Jason.

"You know that it's not the same," Jason stated.

"You're right. What happened between us…it wasn't the same, but that doesn't make it right! I broke my marriage vows, even if my marriage to Lucky was in shambles," she yelled at him. She wasn't sure why she was yelling, maybe she just needed to lay it all out on the table, and release the tension she had been feeling towards Jason for the past few weeks.

_I tried to climb your steps  
_ _I tried to chase you down_

"I never wanted this for you," Jason yelled back, and he saw her flinch before him. That cut him deep, but he kept going anyways.

"I hate seeing you pine after that jackass, even after all the things he's done to hurt you and Cameron," Jason bellowed. Even if he was mad at her, he would always care.

"Before I proposed to you, I asked you if you could give up Lucky. And you said yes," Jason recalled. He had his arms crossed over his chest, as if he was trying to protect his heart from the only person that could shatter it to pieces.

Elizabeth shook her head at Jason. It was probably because of her hormones, but he was really starting to piss her off. She wasn't going to back down from this argument, even if he was right.

She stepped up to him and poked her index finger into his chest.

" _You_  proposed to  _me_ , and I told you that wasn't right that we were getting married," she dishing back at him.

Jason threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He figured out that there was no way he could make sense to a woman who was pregnant.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by you," he quietly said, trying to keep his tone as civil and calm as possible.

_I tried to see how long I could get it down to the ground  
_ _I tried to earn my way_

Elizabeth could tell he was trying hard not to yell at her, but they were too far into this. And she wanted to be right.

"You did the right thing Jason, but you rushed into things, and didn't look at the big picture. We're in love with other people. How could we ever make our marriage work," she softly asks him.

_I tried to tame this mind  
_ _You better believe that I tried to beat this_

"I don't love Sam anymore, she betrayed and lied to me, and you know those are the things I hate the worst. Do you still love Lucky," he asked her again.

"I can't just turn my feelings on and off, and just ten minutes ago I was still married to him," Elizabeth answered.

Jason sat down in the armchair, wanting this argument to end. Elizabeth sat down on the table and placed her hands on his knees.

He looked up at her, seeing that she was trying to make sense.

"Why do you feel this twisted sense of loyalty towards that bastard? He's hurt you more times that I can count," Jason jealously asked.

Elizabeth removed her hands from his knees and placed them around herself.

_Sick cycle carousel  
_ _This is a sick cycle, yeah_

"Lucky was the one who saved me after…my rape. He's the one who put the pieces back together. Somehow, I feel like I'm indebted to do the same for him," she gently responded.

Jason released any anger or annoyance towards her, seeing that she was hurting. He took her hands in his, trying to comfort her.

"That's why you can't let him go," he stated. It wasn't a question; it was the truth.

_Sick cycle carousel  
_ _This is a sick cycle, yeah_

"And that's why it's hard to see him now. I feel like I let him down, and abandoned him when he needed me the most," Elizabeth whispered.

_Sick cycle carousel  
_ _This is a sick cycle, yeah_

Jason placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Elizabeth, you didn't let Lucky down by leaving him. He needs to get better for himself, not for you or Cameron. He has to do this on his own, it's the only way he'll learn how to stay sober for the rest of his life. This isn't your fault," Jason tenderly said. He could see tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

_Sick cycle carousel  
_ _This is a sick cycle, yeah_

"Then why does it hurt this bad," she inquired, trying her hardest not to break down and cry.

_Sick cycle carousel_

"Because, Elizabeth, when you love someone, you love them with your whole being. You accept someone, even this flaws. You see an imperfect person perfectly," Jason whispered.

_Sick cycle carousel_

Elizabeth looked up at Jason, knowing that he was referring to himself, then down at his hand that was currently holding hers.

"I'm sorry for crying. It's these damn hormones," Elizabeth laughs as she wipes the tears away. Surprising her, Jason wipes them away with the pads of his thumbs.

_Sick cycle carousel_

"Don't be sorry for feeling what you feel. That just means you're human," he stated, tenderly caressing her alabaster cheek with his thumb.

_Sick cycle carousel_

"Maybe I did the wrong thing by proposing to you, but I meant what I said. I will stand by you, even if your baby isn't mine," Jason declared, hoping that it would make her feel better.

"Jason, marriage is based on trust and commitment," Elizabeth said.

"And you're one of the few people I truly trust," he replied.

"As are you, but can you trust me with your heart," Elizabeth asks so quietly that he almost doesn't catch what she said.

"Yes, in time I could," he honestly answered. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that he never said anything without meaning it.

Placing one of his hands on her hip; he pulls her closer to him. She so close, he can feel her breath on his lips. She wraps her arms around him, and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what," he confusedly asked.

Elizabeth pulled back to look Jason in the eyes.

"I needed that. I needed someone to tell me that I wasn't wrong for leaving Lucky," she replied.

"You're doing what was best for Cameron, you and your baby," Jason stated.

Elizabeth nodded her head and stood up. Jason followed her example. She went to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him, flush against his chest.

Catching her off guard, his fiancée starts to giggle in his arms.

"Was that our first fight," she asked between giggling, causing the stone cold enforcer to grace her with a smile of his own.

_Sick cycle carousel_

"I guess it was," Jason answered.

"That's wasn't too bad, was it," the brunette asked.

"Well, if that's you pregnant and pissed off, then I think I can handle it," Jason teasingly replied. Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Who knew Jason Morgan could be funny," she jokingly said back. Jason rolled her eyes and let her out of his arms.

"Good night Elizabeth," he said, and actually meant it.

"Good night Jason," she replied, going up the stairs to retreat to her room and think about what just happened. They had moved past Lucky today, and rather well she thought.

Now if only she knew how to deal with this feelings for Jason…

_Sick cycle carousel..._


	6. Unknown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Unknown** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

" _Thank you," she whispered._

" _For what," he confusedly asked._

_Elizabeth pulled back to look Jason in the eyes._

" _I needed that. I needed someone to tell me that I wasn't wrong for leaving Lucky," she replied._

" _You were doing what was best for Cameron, you and your baby," Jason stated._

_Elizabeth nodded her head and stood up. Jason followed her example. She went to walk away, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him, flush against his chest._

_Catching her off guard, his fiancée starts to giggle in his arms._

" _Was that our first fight," she asked between giggling, causing the stone cold enforcer to grace her with a smile of his own._

" _I guess it was," Jason answered._

" _That's wasn't too bad, was it," the brunette asked._

" _Well, if that's you pregnant and pissed off, then I think I can handle," Jason teasingly replied. Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the shoulder._

" _Who knew Jason Morgan could be funny," she jokingly said back. Jason rolled his eyes and let her out of his arms._

" _Good night Elizabeth," he said, and actually meant it._

" _Good night Jason," she replied, going up the stairs to retreat to her room and think about what just happened. They had moved past Lucky today, and rather well she thought._

_Now if only she knew how to deal with this feelings for Jason…_

_~October 30_ _th_ _, 2006~_

Just when she thought she was going to have a quiet and relaxing weekend, life decided to change that.

Emily and Nic had brought Cameron back Saturday morning, explaining to Elizabeth that Cameron was very homesick and didn't want to do anything except to go home to "Mommy and Jason".

Jason was at some kind of meeting or something to that extent, so Elizabeth and Cameron had the penthouse to their selves.

Cameron occupied himself with his action figures in the living room while Elizabeth decided to cook a nice dinner.

_This doubt is screaming in my face  
_ _This familiar place sheltered and concealed_

She was glad that she had cleared up the tension between her and Jason. He had finally gotten through to her that it wasn't her fault that Lucky did what he did.

_And if this night won't let me rest  
_ _Don't let me second guess_

Jason also told her that yes, Lucky may have helped her a long time ago, but after everything that's happened between the two of them, Elizabeth no longer owed Lucky anything.

_What I know to be real  
_ _Put away all I know for tonight_

Elizabeth looks through the refrigerator to make something elaborate for dinner when she thinks of a better and gooier idea.

_And maybe I just might learn to let it go_  
 _Take my security from me  
_ _Maybe finally I won't have to know everything_

Jason walks in after a long and tiring meeting with Sonny to see Cameron on the couch playing with his action figures. Taking off his leather jacket, Jason joins him. After playing with him for a few minutes, Jason smells something in the kitchen.

_I am falling into grace to the unknown  
_ _To where you are and faith_

He walks up to the doorway to see Elizabeth making her famous brownies. Jason leans against the doorway and watches as the mother-to-be moved around the kitchen with ease.

_Makes everybody scared_  
 _It's the unknown the don't know  
_ _That keeps me hanging on and on and on to you_

She was humming to the song on the radio, and gently caressing her stomach, occasionally muttering to her unborn child. Jason didn't realize she stopped humming till he looked up and saw that she was staring at him.

_I got nothing left to defend  
_ _I cannot pretend that everything makes sense_

He smiled as she started to blush. The tension from their fight the previous day was erased.

"You hum while you cook and you sing while you paint. What other peculiar qualities do you possess, Elizabeth," he teasingly asked her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, daring him to tease her any further.

_But does it really matter now_  
 _If I do not know how  
_ _To figure this thing out_

Jason uncrossed his arms and walked into the kitchen. The only thing separating them was island in the middle of the kitchen.

_I am falling into grace to the unknown  
_ _To where you are and faith_

Jason moved around the island to be closer to her, being enticed by the smell of the brownie batter in the pan.

"You know you can't have any until they're baked," Elizabeth declared. Jason grinned at her, which earned him another quirked eyebrow.

"I'm serious Jason. I already told Cameron he couldn't have any because he'll spoil his dinner. That goes for you too," she said, slightly flustered because her fiancée was moving closer to her and ignoring her playful warnings. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his hypnotic blue eyes. She never realized how truly seductive and erotic his eyes were, but boy, were they putting her under a spell.

_Makes everybody scared_  
 _It's the unknown the don't know  
_ _That keeps me hanging on and on and on to you_

"What if I don't care about dinner," Jason softly asked as he reached for the pan.

Elizabeth couldn't tear her gaze from his entrancing eyes, noticing that he was inches away from her and she didn't care. Finally, she noticed that his hand was almost at the pan.

She looked down and gently slapped his hand away. This time Jason quirks his eyebrow at her, but she just grins. He returns the smile in silence, but reaches for the pan again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Morgan," she warned him.

"And what are you going to do, Miss Webber," he tauntingly asked her.

"I'll do this," she said quickly and picked up a gob of brownie batter, and flings it at Jason.

His top-notch reflexes failed him in that moment, and the gooey brownie batter landed on his grey t-shirt.

Looking down at the mess on his t-shirt, then back at Elizabeth, he gives her his infamous stone cold glare.

Usually his enemies literally shit their pants when he shows him his infamous glare, but in this situation, it didn't have the same desired effect.

The brunette started to giggle at the blonde Mob enforcer. Shaking his head at her snickers, he moves closer to her.

Elizabeth suddenly stops, as Jason is inches away from her again. Using her distraction to his advantage, Jason reaches around her and picks up the pan of brownie batter.

"Miss Webber, I believe you know that I never back down from a challenge," he quipped. He held the pan at waist level, but was ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"And you should know that I'm as stubborn as you are, Mr. Morgan," she retorted.

Elizabeth grinned like the Cheshire cat, not believing this playful side Jason was showing her, but she didn't object. It was refreshing to see new sides to her soon-to-be husband.

_I'm against myself again_  
 _Trying to fit these pieces in  
_ _Walking on a cloud of dust to get to you_

Jason slowly raises the pan, threatening to pout it all over her and her read shirt and comfortable jeans.

Neither's willpower breaks until Jason has the pan at head level.

"Okay, okay, you win," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Can you repeat that," Jason asks, slowly lowering the pan and places it back on the island.

"I said you win," Elizabeth reluctantly repeated. Jason grinned; enjoying this battle of wills he was having with his soon-to-be wife.

"Well, if you say so…" Jason states, letting his sentence trail off before picking up a handful of brownie batter.

_I am falling into grace to the unknown  
_ _To where you are and faith_

Elizabeth runs out of the kitchen in a fit of giggles. Jason follows her out of the kitchen and stops at the stairs, giving her a head start.

Taking the steps three at a time, the powerful blonde Mob enforcer sees Elizabeth dart into his bedroom without a second thought.

_Makes everybody scared_  
 _It's the unknown the don't know  
_ _That keeps me hanging on_

He lithely strides to his room, like a predator stalking its prey. Jason peers around the doorway to see that Elizabeth was on the other side of the room, and the only thing between them was his king-size bed.

Elizabeth has a playful grin on her face, the heated argument of yesterday completely erased from her mind.

Jason leaps over his bed in one bound and lands next to her. Taking her by surprise, he gently smears the brownie all over her face.

Elizabeth lets go of any self-control she had left and starting to hysterically laugh.

Jason loses himself in her beauty, despite the brownie batter that covered her cheeks and mouth.

_And I am falling into grace to the unknown_  
 _To where you are and faith  
_ _Makes everybody scared_

His eyes unconsciously look down her body in a ravaging way. Her hips were widening and her usual alabaster skin was starting to glow with her pregnancy.

The jeans she was currently wearing fit snuggly on her hips and complimented her feminine figure.

Elizabeth's shirt was tight fitting, but not enough that she was blatantly trying to show off her assets. Jason preferred her that way. Elizabeth didn't need to show her body for him to know that she was beautiful.

Deciding to take a risk, Jason leans in and presses his lips to her cheek, tasting the chocolately goodness.

Moving his lips closer to her ear, he seductively whispers, "So good," and feels her shudder with chills.

Jason pulls back to look Elizabeth in the eyes. Before he knew it, his hands took a hold of her hips and pulled her close to him.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he leaned in, where she met him halfway.

Jason closed his eyes as they're lips were just about to touch.

"Mama, can I play too?"

Elizabeth pulls away to see Cameron standing in the doorway, curiously watching the two adults.

Looking back at Jason, who was slightly smiling, she untangled herself from him, but kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Cam, I'll join you downstairs in a minute," she told her toddler.

"Okay Mommy," he replied racing out of their sight.

"I should clean up," Elizabeth said, and before he could react, she went to his drawer and pulled out one of his trademark black t-shirts.

For each step Jason took closer to her, Elizabeth took another step away from him. Just as he reached out for her, she wiped her face off with his t-shirt. Laughing, she threw the t-shirt at him and scampered away.

Stopping at his doorway, Elizabeth turns around to tempt him to follow her with his eyes.

Seeing the stunned look on Jason's face, she took that as his answer and ran away, daring him to follow her.

And he did just that.

_It's the unknown the don't know  
_ _That keeps me hanging on and on and on to you_


	7. Crash and Burn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Crash and Burn** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Deciding to take a risk, Jason leans in and presses his lips to her cheek, tasting the chocolately goodness._

_Moving his lips closer to her ear, he seductively whispers, "So good," and feels her shudder with chills._

_Jason pulls back to look Elizabeth in the eyes. Before he knew it, his hands took a hold of her hips and pulled her close to him._

_He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he leaned in, where she met him halfway._

_Jason closed his eyes as they're lips were just about to touch._

" _Mama, can I play too?"_

_Elizabeth pulls away to see Cameron standing in the doorway, curiously watching the two adults._

_Looking back at Jason, who was slightly smiling, she untangled herself from him, but kept a hand on his shoulder._

" _Yeah, Cam, I'll join you downstairs in a minute," she told her toddler._

" _Okay Mommy," he replied racing out of their sight._

" _I should clean up," Elizabeth said, and before he could react, she went to his drawer and pulled out one of his trademark black t-shirts._

_For each step Jason took closer to her, Elizabeth took another step away form him._

_Just as he reached out for her, she wiped her face off with his t-shirt. Laughing, she threw the t-shirt at him and scampered away._

_Stopping at his doorway, Elizabeth turns around to tempt him to follow her with his eyes._

_Seeing the stunned look on Jason's face, she took that as his answer and ran away, daring him to follow her._

_And he did just that._

_~November 18_ _th_ _, 2006~_

November was finally upon the residents of Port Charles, and with it brought one of the coldest autumns to date.

Many hours were spent inside, huddled in front of a roaring fire with a mug of hot chocolate.

Or perhaps that's just what Elizabeth Webber was doing with Cameron. Cuddling with her son in her arms, and a mug of hot chocolate beside her, Elizabeth was trying to forget what she saw earlier that day.

_All these nights are catching up to me  
_ _I just can't put insomnia to sleep_

Jason had been trying to convince her to go on maternity leave, and he promised he would provide for her and Cameron. Elizabeth thanked him, but she liked working at General Hospital. She likes to help people who otherwise can't help themselves.

Going on her lunch break with Robin, Emily, Kelly and Lainey, Elizabeth was filling out her last chart.

Turning around to head for the elevators, she's met with the sight of Lucky and Maxie flirting. Ignoring them, even when they're blatantly doing it for her sake, Elizabeth walks past them with her chin held up high.

_I close my eyes but all that I can see  
_ _Is someone who I'm never gonna be_

Seeing Lucky didn't hurt that much anymore, and Jason had helped with that. Over the past couple of weeks, he's helped her take her mind off of Lucky by spending more time with her and Cameron. Elizabeth appreciated that because she knew that he was blowing Sonny off for her and Cameron.

_Could you remind me to forget?  
_ _The things I did the things I said_

Now, it just pissed her off to see Lucky and Maxie together, especially when Cameron was around. He even went as far as asking Elizabeth why "Daddy wasn't kissing Mommy". She didn't care that Lucky was with Maxie anymore.

He had made his bed, and he's going to lie in it. Elizabeth just hated it how he did it in front of Cameron, even if Lucky was doing it to spite her.

Cameron started to squirm in her arms, wanting to get up and play.

She lets him go and watches as he races to the couch to play with his toys. Elizabeth continues to sit in front of the fire.

The front door opens and Elizabeth turns around to see Jason walk in. Cameron jumps off the couch and races into Jason's awaiting arms.

_I hope that you can bring me back  
_ _I gotta make it right_

She smiled watching Cameron interact with Jason. He needed a stable and loving father in his life, and unfortunately Lucky wasn't able to be that for him.

Jason took Cameron into his arms, and lightly tossed him into the air, easily catching him.

_And if I fall and crash and burn  
_ _At least we both know that I tried_

"How was your day, Cam," the blonde asked as he sat down on the couch with Cameron on his lap.

"I got to play with racecars and superheroes at school, then Mama picked me up and we had hot chocolate," the little boy exclaimed. Jason looked over at the brunette currently sitting in front of the fire, sipping her delectable drink.

_As I crawl that lessons learned  
_ _It reminds me I'll survive_

She stood up once her mug was empty, and decided to make more. She went into the kitchen, where Jason followed her.

"How was your day," he asked, leaning against the doorjamb. Elizabeth doesn't answer at first. With her back to him, she knows he can't see her face.

He slowly walked over to her, and when she turned around, Jason was standing less than a foot away from her.

"Fine," she replied, placing water into her mug. Jason continued to watch her, knowing that something was clearly bothering her.

"Elizabeth, you know that I can tell when you're lying," he explained. Elizabeth turned away from the microwave once she placed the mug inside.

"I saw Lucky with Maxie at the hospital," she confessed, knowing that he was going to get it out of her sooner than later.

Jason carefully watched for her reaction, but she just folded her arms across her chest.

"I know that they're doing it to hurt me, and it did at first, but know it just pisses me off. Especially when he does it in front of Cameron. I don't want him to hurt my little boy anymore," Elizabeth said.

_Silence just keeps screaming back at me  
_ _The ones I love are lost in memories_

Jason moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. He offered her the comfort she didn't openly ask for. He felt her relax in his arms, and wrap her arms around his waist. He held her for a few minutes, letting her know that she was safe and protected here.

_And I wish that I could take back what was done  
_ _You can only change the person you've become_

"I won't let him hurt you or Cameron ever again," he gently whispered in her ear. He felt her nod against his chest, and she steps away to attend to her hot chocolate.

_I've been broken I've been low  
_ _I've been hurt but I'll move on_

"I just need to take my mind off of things," Elizabeth rationalized. Jason watched as she poured the hot chocolate mix into her mug.

"Well, you know I'll help in any way I can," Jason offered. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand. She led him back to the couch, where she sat down beside Cameron.

"Hey, Cam, do you want to watch a movie," Elizabeth asked her only son.

"Yeah," Cameron shouted. Elizabeth smiled as he ran over to the DVD cabinet. Jason sits down beside Elizabeth, but leaves enough room for Cameron to sit in between them.

Cameron picks out a Chuggin' Charlie video, of course. He races back to the couch, squeezing in between the two adults.

_I have to try and find a way  
_ _To leave it all behind_

Once the video was a few minutes in, Jason moved his one arm and wrapped it around Cameron and Elizabeth, letting it rest on her shoulder. She smiled at him, but didn't want him to move his arm. Instead, she relaxed into his touch and moved closer to him.

Cameron soon fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Jason looked down at him, then back up at Elizabeth. He looked in her sapphire eyes, then at her plump red lips.

_And if I fall and crash and burn  
_ _At least we both know that I tried_

Elizabeth was moving closer to him, feeling the warmth and comfort radiating from the man beside her. He had been so perfect with her and Cameron, and she couldn't have asked for a better man. Even if they had just moved in a little over a month ago, Elizabeth felt like they had been a family for years. It was as if the universe was telling them that it was meant to be.

_As I crawl that lessons learned  
_ _It reminds me I'll survive_

Just before their lips were about to touch, Cameron stirred between them and the moment was broken. Elizabeth shyly grinned, and Jason could tell she was blushing.

_Silence just keeps screaming back at me  
_ _The ones I love are lost in memories_

She was the one that initiated the almost kiss, but he was a willing participant. Jason had met her halfway, even reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand.

_And I wish that I could take back what was done  
_ _You can only change the person you've become_

Elizabeth felt the tension between them, and knew that it was a matter of time before it would come to a head. After living with Jason for a month, her feelings for him feverishly flooded back to her.

_I've been broken I've been low  
_ _I've been hurt but I'll move on_

Elizabeth knew that she always had feelings for Jason, and that she had buried them when they had broken up four years ago. Even when they were at odds with each other, she always cared for him. And she knew that he felt the same way.

_I have to try and find a way  
_ _To leave it all behind_

She came to appreciate the differences Jason brought into her life. He never complained about watching Cameron when she would suddenly have to leave for an emergency surgery. They never had to worry about late bills, something that was new for Elizabeth. She trusted Jason, and trusted that he would take care of and protect Cameron, even with the life he lived. Above all, he was her best friend, and she knew that she could talk to him about anything.

_I've been hurt and I've been scarred  
_ _At least I know that I'm alive_

Elizabeth reveled in the fact that he never judged what she said, and always spoke his mind, even if he didn't say much. She knew that he always listened to what she said, and never took anything she did or said for granted. He appreciated how she lived her life, and respected her well-being. He was so gracious, even if Jason did complain when she called him that.

With his one arm wrapped around Elizabeth and Cameron, he truly felt like he was holding his family. Looking back at the past month, he realized how much it had changed, and for the better.

Of course, his penthouse was louder, but he appreciated what it meant. Elizabeth trusted him with her son, fully knowing the dangers of his life. He had come to appreciate everything she gave him, especially Cameron. The boy had taught him to be patient and to love unconditionally.

Jason picked Cameron up and gently held him while he carried him up to his room. Placing him down on the bed, Jason watches as Elizabeth tucks her son in.

Even though he had seen her do this a million times already, Jason still marveled at how Elizabeth was perfectly fit to be a mother. It was a new quality that attracted him to her.

After Cameron was put to bed, they met each other out in the hallway. Elizabeth closed Cameron's door to see Jason passionately gazing at her. Feelings were taking over, and his resolve was quickly breaking.

She was beginning to glow because of her pregnancy. Elizabeth looked more beautiful than ever, and the paternity test was still a month away. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Jason had surprised even himself by coming to the revelation that he wanted this baby more than anything.

_And If I fall and crash and burn  
_ _At least we both know that I tried_

Jason felt the magnetic pull between them in the hall. Trusting his instincts, he gives up resisting the ever-present pull towards Elizabeth. Just as he was going to reach out for her, she says good night and enters the bedroom next to Cameron's room.

He stares at the door for what seems like forever. Jason walks over to it; about to knock on the door, but his hand falls to his side. He has no idea what to say, as he has never been in this situation before.

_All of the things that I tried say  
_ _All of the words just got in the way_

Girls always came to him, and he rarely, if ever, had to find for a woman. And now, here he was, pining after his fiancée, and he hated the vulnerability of it. Jason always wanted to be in control, but when it came to Elizabeth Webber, she brought him down to his knees.

On the other side of the door, Elizabeth is leaning against it. She was afraid to open it, knowing that she couldn't resist him for much longer. She prayed that he'd open the door instead, that he'd make the first move.

Jason and Elizabeth both leaned against the same door, craving for something, or someone, they thought they could never have.

_I'm waiting here, I need your help  
_ _Don't leave me down here, all by myself_


	8. Between the Raindrops

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Between the Raindrops** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Jason felt the magnetic pull between them in the hall. Trusting his instincts, he gives up resisting the ever-present pull towards Elizabeth. Just as he was going to reach out for her, she says good night and enters the bedroom next to Cameron's room._

_He stares at the door for what seems like forever. Jason walks over to it; about to knock on the door, but his hand falls to his side. He has no idea what to say, as he has never been in this situation before._

_Girls always came to him, and he rarely, if ever, had to find for a woman. And now, here he was, pining after his fiancée, and he hated the vulnerability of it. Jason always wanted to be in control, but when it came to Elizabeth Webber, she brought him down to his knees._

_On the other side of the door, Elizabeth is leaning against it. She was afraid to open it, knowing that she couldn't resist him for much longer. She prayed that he'd open the door instead, that he'd make the first move._

_Jason and Elizabeth both leaned against the same door, craving for something, or someone, they thought they could never have._

_~November 20_ _th_ _, 2006~_

"What's this," Jason asked as he hung up his leather jacket. Elizabeth was lounging on the couch, flipping through a magazine when her fiancée walked in through the penthouse door.

"Oh, it's just some invitation for a ball tonight," she casually replied. Jason read the embroidered golden yellow card, seeing that it was one of Carly's annual balls she held at the Metro Court.

"Carly told me to tell you that she expects to see you there. And that she says there's no excuses for you not to be there," Elizabeth answered his unasked question. Jason shook his head as he sat down in the armchair.

"I guess I have to go then," he sullenly concluded. Elizabeth sympathetically smiled, knowing that he hated these kinds of things. Jason looked over at her, seeing that she was grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"You know Jason, it wouldn't be so bad if you went. You could duck out easily when Carly's distracted," Elizabeth explained. Jason grinned with a smile of his own, an idea forming in his head.

"Who's going to distract her," he taunted. Elizabeth rose to the challenge, and sat up in the couch.

"I will," she offered. Jason gave her a dubious look, but she just grinned.

"You'd be willing to spend your free Saturday night at a charity ball hosted by a woman you despise," he incredulously asked her.

_Look around  
_ _There's no one but you and me_

Elizabeth scooted forward on the couch, sitting on the edge. Her cheeks blushed before she confidently answered him, "I would be with you."

With that, she got up off the couch and skipped up the steps, leaving Jason a little more excited by going to this ball, even if he did have to wear a suit.

Holding open the door for her, Elizabeth nods to Jason as she walks inside. He holds out his arm for her to loop her own arm through. She smiles and accepts, slightly leaning into him as they walk in to the lobby together.

They were thirty minutes late because Elizabeth had no idea what to wear to a charity ball. Jason asked why she couldn't just wear what she was already wearing, which was a nice skirt and blouse. Elizabeth shot him a glare, and told him it was a black tie event, meaning that she needed to wear a dress. Jason was confused by women's fashion, and just left Elizabeth in peace.

Looking down at Elizabeth, Jason could tell she was nervous. She rarely ever attended these types of events.

_Right here and now  
_ _The way it was meant to be_

He gently squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him. Gazing up at him, she felt herself calm her nerves. His eyes were comforting and ultimately spellbinding.

"Jason!"

And just like that, their moment was broken. Carly came over and gave her best friend a hug. She smiled at Elizabeth, surprising the brunette.

"I'm glad the both of you could make it," Carly stated. Jason nodded, and Carly was pulled away for more hostess duties.

"Let's find you a seat," Jason said, placing a hand on the small of her back, leading her away. He knew that she shouldn't stand on her feet too long.

"Jason, I'm fine. We just got here," Elizabeth moaned. He shook his head and continued to lead her towards an empty table. Pulling out the seat for her, she grudgingly sits down.

Jason sits down beside her, and she pouts at him after looking at the dance floor for a few minutes.

"Please, we haven't danced in forever," Elizabeth pleaded. It was true. They hadn't danced since their first dance at Kelly's.

"Elizabeth, you know how I feel-"

"Do it for me, Jason. Please," she implored. Jason turned his gaze from the dance floor to his fiancée. She was glowing tonight, and it wasn't just because of the pregnancy. Her makeup was simple tonight; enough to accentuate her soft and feminine features, but there wasn't too much that it was distracting. It was more entrancing than anything, especially her lips.

Jason could remember how soft they were, how they tenderly kissed his own or grazed his chest and torso.

Elizabeth's hair fell past her shoulders in rings of curls, and it was how he loved her hair the most. The way he could run his hands through her hair, and feel her moan against his lips.

Shaking himself out of his erotic memories, Jason sighs. Elizabeth smiles and stands up, holding out her hand. Jason willing places his hand in her hand, because all he wanted was to make her happy.

A slow song starts just as they reach the dance floor. Elizabeth smiles as she takes his right hand in her left hand. Placing her right hand on his shoulder, she waits for him to place his free hand on her waist.

Jason gently places his hand low on her waist. He pulls her close; close enough to smell her vanilla perfume. He slowly moves them around, nothing fancy.

They can hear the gasps all around them as guests saw the engaged couple dance together.

It wasn't enough that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were out and about in public, but Jason Morgan, proclaimed hater of dancing, was leading his partner through the motions, even the hint of a smile on his face.

_There's a smile on my face_  
 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
_ _We're better than alright_

Spinning Elizabeth around, even picking her up off the floor, she squeals at his sudden enthusiasm.

_Walking between the raindrops  
_ _Riding the aftershock beside you_

Jason didn't know what made him do it, but when he brought her back down, he pulled her even closer. Their chests were touching and they were forced to gaze into each other's eyes.

_Off into the sunset  
_ _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

Jason could feel the adrenaline rush running through him as he held Elizabeth in his arms. The shocks of ecstasy were rolling off of him and onto her, and Elizabeth felt it. She felt the sudden rush of endorphins and the overwhelming sense of dizziness as Jason held her in his arms. It was as if she couldn't breathe around him.

_Chasing after gold mines  
_ _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

The song ended too soon for their liking, and they reluctantly pulled away from each other, but Jason reached down for her petite hand, holding it in his much larger one.

_Hold on and take a breath_  
 _I'll be here every step  
_ _Walking between the raindrops with you_

They mingle with the other guests; or rather Elizabeth greets everyone while Jason keeps a possessive hand on the small of her back. He could see single men eyeing Elizabeth, seeing how she was glowing, and it was pissing him off to no end. So he gave them each a death glare, and they soon looked away.

_Take me now  
_ _The world's such a crazy place_

He wasn't sure why the jealousy was coursing through his veins, because he was rarely jealous of other men. But after sharing that dance with Elizabeth, the air between them had changed. It was heated and electrified, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Something had to give sooner or later.

_When the walls come down  
_ _You'll know I'm here to stay_

Quietly excusing himself from her side, he goes over to the bar for a drink to calm his nerves.

Sonny comes up beside him, discussing business to attend to on Monday. Jason pretended to pay attention, but his real focus was on Elizabeth. A smile graced his lips as he watched he laugh at something Emily said. She was so carefree and relaxed in that moment, Jason had never felt more attracted to her before, not even when they made love during the blackout.

_There's nothing I would change_  
 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
_ _We're better than alright_

Perhaps it was because she may be carrying his child or maybe it was because she was living with him now with her son, but somehow she had wormed her way into his heart and mind. She was like a addictive drug, something he craved all of the time.

_Walking between the raindrops  
_ _Riding the aftershock beside you_

The dark purple dress she wore didn't help either. Her breasts had slowly enlarged and her hips had widened because of her pregnancy. The dress accentuated her demure feminine curves. It hung low in a deep v, tempting everyone to look. The dress stopped short of her knees, showing off her tasteful and attractive legs.

_Off into the sunset  
_ _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

"Jason."

Jason reluctantly tore his hungry gaze away from Elizabeth and back to Sonny. Entering the conversation with more enthusiasm, Jason tried to ignore the vision of taking Elizabeth into a hotel room and show her how much he appreciated her.

_Chasing after gold mines  
_ _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

He excused himself from Sonny and quickly took up his position at Elizabeth's side. Kissing her neck in a sensual way, surprising everyone including Elizabeth herself, to announce his return. Placing a strong hand on her waist, he joins in on the conversation with Emily and Nikolas.

_Hold on and take a breath_  
 _I'll be here every step  
_ _Walking between the raindrops with you_

Elizabeth makes a joke that causes everyone to laugh. She looks up at Jason to see his reaction, and is dazed to see him beaming back down at her.

_There's a smile on my face_  
 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
_ _We're better than alright_

Everyone is still shocked that Jason Morgan had proposed to Elizabeth Webber, while she was still married to Lucky Spencer, but soon the secret came out that Elizabeth was pregnant. After she had divorced Lucky, the rumor was secured that Elizabeth must be carrying Jason's child.

Elizabeth is pulled away for some girl talk, and Jason is resigned to the bar once again.

She passes by Carly's table, which also included Sam McCall.

"You know he just feels bad, and doesn't want his bastard to grow up without a father," Sam spits out. Elizabeth stops at what she says, knowing what Sam was talking about.

Refusing to engage her, Elizabeth walks away with tears in her eyes. Walking out of the ballroom, she races outside into the thunderstorm. Her hormones got the best of her, she knew that, but Elizabeth still couldn't get Sam's words out of her, and felt like they were true.

Standing in front of the fountain that decorated the front of the Metro Court, Elizabeth lets the rain calm down her nerves, but it doesn't help.

"Elizabeth!"

She feels chills when he says her name, like a lover's caress. Turning around, she sees him running towards her, and slows down to a walk before he gets to her. Stopping a foot away from her, Jason searches her eyes and sees pain.

"What the hell possessed you to run out into the middle of a thunderstorm," he gently asks. She shakes her head and turns away from to look at the fountain. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into a hug.

_Walking between the raindrops  
_ _Riding the aftershock beside you_

He feels her shaking, and all he wants to do is make the pain go away.

"Elizabeth, what happened," he pleaded with her. He gently runs a hand through her hair, while his other hand rubs soft circles on her back. She wraps her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly.

_Off into the sunset  
_ _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

Jason pulls away and places his hands on her shoulders, slightly bending down to look in her eyes. He patiently waited for her to answer his question.

"I can't ask you to be a father to this child if it isn't yours," she whispered. She couldn't even bare to look at him.

Jason pulled away, stunned by her answer. She felt this unsure about their situation. He thought she understood his position. Jason saw that she needed reassurance, and he would even take it one more step than that.

Taking her hands in his, he forces her to look up at him.

"I don't care if this child is mine or not…I want to be there to support you no matter what," Jason tenderly said.

"Jason, I can't-"

Jason shakes his head and pulls her to him. His lips crashes down on hers, silencing any of her other qualms.

_Chasing after gold mines  
_ _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

At first, she is too astonished to respond, but his lips start to move against hers, encouraging her to stop worrying and give into what they have been feeling for the past few weeks.

Elizabeth lets go of any inhibitions and furiously kisses Jason back, deepening the kiss by opening her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, but she soon gives up and lets him control her, just reveling in the feeling that he was kissing her.

Running her hands through his wet hair, she pulls herself as close as she can to him. Jason locked his arms around her waist, refusing to let her go, letting her know how he was really feeling.

_Hold on and take a breath  
_ _I'll be here every step_

Jason had made the first move, he had picked her, and Elizabeth finally understood. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

_Walking between the raindrops with you  
_ _Between the raindrops with you_

_In that moment, she was his and he was hers._

_Between the raindrops with you  
_ _Between the raindrops with you_


	9. Hanging By A Moment

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Hanging By A Moment** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

" _I can't ask you to be a father to this child if it isn't yours," she whispered. She couldn't even bare to look at him._

_Jason pulled away, stunned by her answer. She felt this unsure about their situation. He thought she understood his position. Jason saw that she needed reassurance, and he would even take it one more step than that._

_Taking her hands in his, he forces her to look up at him._

" _I don't care if this child is mine or not…I want to be there to support you no matter what," Jason tenderly said._

" _Jason, I can't-"_

_Jason shakes his head and pulls her to him. His lips crashes down on hers, silencing any of her other qualms._

_At first, she is too astonished to respond, but his lips start to move against hers, encouraging her to stop worrying and give into what they have been feeling for the past few weeks._

_Elizabeth lets go of any inhibitions and furiously kisses Jason back, deepening the kiss by opening her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, but she soon gives up and lets him control her, just reveling in the feeling that he was kissing her._

_Running her hands through his wet hair, she pulls herself as close as she can to him. Jason locked his arms around her waist, refusing to let her go, letting her know how he was really feeling._

_Jason had made the first move, he had picked her, and Elizabeth finally understood. He wanted her as much as she wanted him._

_In that moment, she was his and he was hers._

_~November 30_ _th_ _, 2006~_

Standing in the shadows of the shrubbery, the vigilant enforcer watched as she exited the hospital with the help of one the new doctors. The doctor has his arm wrapped around her, a little too tightly for his liking. He saw the stitches on her hand, and his anger flared uncontrollably.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
_ _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

Earlier that day, Elizabeth had been cornered at the docks by two of Alcazar's henchmen. She tried to get away, and slipped and fell. Someone had come running at the sound of the commotion and the men ran away.

Suffice to say, Alcazar had been taken care of, and what Jason meant by taken care of, he meant lying underneath the docks.

Fear and rage consumed Jason's body once he heard of Elizabeth's attack, but Sonny refused for him to go check on her.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_ _Letting go of all I've held on to_

Jason needed a reliable alibi, so he was forced to meet with Diane for a mundane task. It was safe to say that his mind was definitely not focused on the task at hand. When she finally deemed it safe enough for him to leave, Jason was gone before she could say, "You're welcome."

Racing over to General Hospital on his bike, his mind's sole purpose was to make sure his fiancée wasn't seriously injured.

And now, here he was, watching as Elizabeth thanked the doctor, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. Jealousy coursed through the blonde's veins, but even he smirked when he saw Elizabeth try to lean out of the way, but was too polite not to move out of the way entirely.

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Jason started up his bike, and followed her back to the penthouse. Once there, he gave her a head start, as he had no idea what he was going to say to her.

Once she was safely in the building, Jason finally breathed a sigh of relief. Punching the elevator for the top floor, he patiently waited for the elevator to lift.

Finally, he opened the door to the penthouse to see Elizabeth taking her coat off. She was wearing a purple sweater, and once he caught her eye, he noticed how there was a hue of violet in her sapphire eyes.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
_ _I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

He placed his keys on his desk, and hung on his leather jacket. Crossing his arms over his black t-shirt clad chest, he saw that she was impatiently waiting for him to say something.

"Are you okay," the enforcer asked. In fact, that was the first thing he always asked.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_ _Letting go of all I've held on to_

"Just a few stitches in my hand," Elizabeth quietly replied. Jason looked down to her stomach, and she answered his unasked question, "The baby's fine too."

She saw he take an audible sigh of relief, and her heart fluttered at how much he cared.

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
_ _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You should have never been alone," he stated. His anger was rising, not at her, but rather at himself. He had failed her and her child, and he silently vowed he would never do it again.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
_ _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

"Jason, this isn't your fault-"

"Yes it is! It's my job that harmed you and your unborn child. This is my fault," he yelled, grateful that Cameron wasn't home.

Elizabeth moved closer to him, placing a tender hand on his forearm. He looked down into her eyes, and felt the serenity that was emanating from Elizabeth. He felt his anger simmer, but it didn't disappear.

_And I don't know what I'm diving into  
_ _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I trust you to protect us," she replied with a soft tone. She wasn't angry, and that surprised him the most.

"How can you trust me? You could have been kidnapped," Jason explained.

"But I wasn't," Elizabeth argued. Jason shook his head and moved away from her.

"It doesn't mean it won't happen," he whispered. Elizabeth finally realized how worried he had been, and how worried he will always be. Sitting down on the couch, she pats the space next to him.

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
_ _There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

Jason sits down next to her, and she shifts so she's facing him, legs underneath her. Taking his hands in hers, she looks into his eyes.

"Jason, I have always trusted you, and I'm not just going to stop. You need to understand that what happened today happened. I know that it was part of your job, but I can separate the man you are from your work," Elizabeth confessed.

_There is nothing else_  
 _There is nothing else  
_ _There is nothing else_

Rubbing circles on her hands with his thumbs, Jason nods his head in agreement.

"I just don't know if it's safe enough…" he trails off.

"Safe enough for us to be together," she asked, her voice slightly rising in volume. She didn't want to hear the danger speech. She remembered it from four years ago. Elizabeth hated it then, and she will hate it now.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
_ _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

Jason looks away, and that confirms her question.

"Maybe we should-"

Elizabeth stood up in anger, not believing her ears. A couple of weeks ago he was kissing her in the rain, now he's saying that it's safer to break up.

"Jason, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. We are safer together, not apart. What happens if this baby is yours? Are you going to be in your child's life if we break up now" she demanded.

Standing up, Jason matched her rising anger.

"Elizabeth, I couldn't take it if something happened to you, Cameron or your unborn child," he bellowed.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
_ _Letting go of all I've held on to_

Moving closer to him, arms crossed defiantly over her chest, Elizabeth quirks an eyebrow at him.

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
_ _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Yeah, well, I couldn't take not being with you," she quipped, shocking him. Yes, he had confessed to wanting this baby no matter if he was the father or not a couple of weeks ago, even kissing her to affirm his feelings.

But here his fiancée was, confessing that she had feelings for him, and it scared him to death.

Not because she had feelings, because he damn well had them too, but because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect them. Jason would never forgive himself if they died because of the life he lived.

His head was telling him to move away, but damn him, his heart told him something else. He may go to Hell for doing this, but he followed his heart and his instincts.

Jason took two strides towards her, desire evident in his eyes. He took her in his arms, locking her in his hold.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
_ _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

His lips crashed down on hers, and it wasn't a tender kiss like the one they shared in the rain.

_And I don't know what I'm diving into  
_ _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

This kiss was raw and animalistic, and there was no gentleness. He controlled her, willing her to do what he wanted. Their tongues dominated for control, but Elizabeth finally gave up.

He felt her fingers in his hair, and then they moved down his back, and underneath his shirt. Her nails raked across his back, and caused him to growl in response.

Moving her towards the couch, he sits her down. They both pull away to catch their breaths.

Looking into his eyes, Elizabeth could see uncertainty. Not uncertainty about how his feelings for her, but uncertainty if he could protect her. Taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers, she leans back in for a chaste kiss.

Resting her forehead against his, she can hear both of them still gasping for breath.

"I trust you," she whispered and she felt him nod against her head.

"I'm sorry for doubting that," he softly said. He moved so that he was laying back against the couch, opening his arm so she could snuggle into his side.

Wrapping his one arm around her, and with the other holding her hand, he quietly ponders what just happened.

He admitted that he couldn't protect them. She said that she trusted him. He still doubted himself, only for her to confess to her feelings for him. And they shared that passionate kiss.

It was similar to the kiss they shared on the blackout, but it was different too. They were engaged now, and she could be carrying his child.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, and he leaned over to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"When's your next appointment," he asked as she played with their fingers on his stomach.

"Early December. That's when I'll take the paternity test," she stated.

"I know I already said this, but it doesn't matter if I'm the father or not, I'm still going to love this child," Jason said. Elizabeth moved her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I know you're going to make a great father. You're so wonderful with Cameron, and I know that he's very fond of you," she confessed with a smile. Leaning down, he kissed her, tasting her sweetness. Pulling back, he smiles as he runs a hand through her hair.

"What was that for," she shyly asked. Jason just shrugged his shoulders, and her stomach was doing flips. Elizabeth never thought that they would be in this position, possibly expecting their first child, but here they were, in each other's arms.

"I never thought we'd get back to this," Elizabeth stated. Jason was still running a hand through her hair, and he was making it quite difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"What do you mean," he asked, moving his hand from her hair to her arm, gently rubbing it and taking note of the goosebumps that followed.

"Don't you remember when we were dating, and I told you that you make me feel free," she asked. Jason nodded, knowing that he could never forget it.

"No one has ever made me feel that way, only you Jason. I can trust myself with you, knowing that you'll always be honest, and that I can always talk to you about anything," Elizabeth said. Jason grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I guess I just forgot how easy it is for us to be together, like breathing," Elizabeth admitted. God, his smoldering gaze was melting her on the inside. She had no idea what the next step in their relationship was, but she knew that she wanted him now more than ever.

_Just hanging by a moment  
_ _Just hanging by a moment_

"I can promise you one thing," he whispered, forcing her to lean in close. Their foreheads touch, and their breathing was accelerated.

"You're never going to forget again."

_I'm hanging by a moment  
_ _Just hanging by a moment here with you_


	10. Out of Breath

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or lyrics, just the storyline.** _

* * *

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Out of Breath** _

_Previously on You and Me…_

" _I never thought we'd get back to this," Elizabeth stated. Jason was still running a hand through her hair, and he was making it quite difficult to concentrate on anything else._

" _What do you mean," he asked, moving his hand from her hair to her arm, gently rubbing it and taking note of the goosebumps that followed._

" _Don't you remember when we were dating, and I told you that you make me feel free," she asked. Jason nodded, knowing that he could never forget it._

" _No one has ever made me feel that way, only you Jason. I can trust myself with you, knowing that you'll always be honest, and that I can always talk to you about anything," Elizabeth said. Jason grinned as he pulled her in for another kiss._

" _I guess I just forgot how easy it is for us to be together, like breathing," Elizabeth admitted. God, his smoldering gaze was melting her on the inside. She had no idea what the next step in their relationship was, but she knew that she wanted him now more than ever._

" _I can promise you one thing," he whispered, forcing her to lean in close. Their foreheads touch, and their breathing was accelerated._

" _You're never going to forget again."_

_~December 10_ _th_ _, 2006~_

December brought even colder and harsher weather than November. Port Charles residents were starting to decorate for Christmas, and that included the makeshift Morgan family.

_I still feel the same  
_ _Though everything has changed_

Elizabeth had started making paper chains, with help from Cameron and whenever Jason was home. Cameron was excited to be spending Christmas at "Jason's house".

_The pain it cost now I feel lost inside of my own name  
_ _But I keep running_

He had stopped asking for Lucky, and Elizabeth could tell that he saw Jason as his father now. She had been worried at first, and Jason had picked up on her uneasiness. He was patient with Cameron, making sure he played with him, and it surprised the enforcer that it didn't feel like a chore playing with Cameron. He actually enjoyed it, and looked forward to coming each and every day.

_I am running  
_ _I keep living for the day that I'm with you_

Of course, the other reason he raced to get back to his penthouse was his four-month pregnant fiancée. Now that they're feelings were out in the open, they acted more freely around each other.

That included Jason surprising her with a kiss each morning when she came down for breakfast. Cameron would catch them in their embraces sometimes, but he never questioned it. He would giggle and race into his mother's arms.

They spent many nights on the couch, Jason holding Elizabeth in his protective arms. His hands would come to rest on her stomach, which was starting to grow rapidly.

Sometimes they would talk about their day or Cameron's. Sometimes they would even talk about the future and the baby. Elizabeth pondered whether the baby would be a boy or girl, but Jason said it didn't matter. Their child would have two loving parents, which always caused Elizabeth's stomach to flutter.

She would have never predicted being engaged to Jason Morgan, or even expecting a child with him, but now that she had been living with him for the past two months, she couldn't picture herself with anyone else.

Maybe it was too early in their relationship for her to be feeling this way, but Elizabeth didn't care. She would tell Jason how she felt at the right moment, and for right now she would enjoy his company and everything that it included.

Even thought December brought cold weather, it also brought with it a certain brunette's paternity test.

Elizabeth was four months pregnant, and Kelly Lee had deemed it safe enough for Elizabeth and her baby to get a test.

And that's where Dr. Lee found her, sitting in the plush seats in the waiting room. Dr. Lee smiled at the second-time mother who was wringing her hands with anxiety and anticipation.

"Elizabeth, are you ready," the doctor tentatively asked. Elizabeth looked up and nervously smiled as she stood up. Looking around as she followed Kelly back to an examination room, Elizabeth failed to find her fiancée.

_That I'm with you  
_ _The past has left its stain_

Jason had promised that he would make it, and Elizabeth knew that Jason kept his promise. But she also knew that his work came first. Elizabeth would rathered that he was there with her, not because he was her fiancée, but because of his calming and silent support.

He could put her to ease with one look into his eyes, or one squeeze of his calloused and experienced hands. Elizabeth would give anything to have Jason here next to her, lending her any strength she needed, but she knew that if he could be here, he would.

"Alright, Elizabeth, I'm going to draw your blood," Kelly explained. Elizabeth nodded her head as she sat down on the examination table. Rolling up the sleeve of the blue sweater she was wearing, Elizabeth watched as Kelly found the vein in her forearm and looked to see the blood flowing from her veins and into the tube.

"Will Jason or Lucky be joining us," her friend bluntly asked the brunette nurse. If Elizabeth could describe Kelly Lee in one word, it would be straightforward. She had no word filter, and everything that she said could be unexpected. She also spoke her mind, and never let anything deter her from saying anything different. Elizabeth had informed Kelly of her situation with Jason and Lucky, and Kelly promised that she was bound by doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Jason said that he would be here," Elizabeth said as the examination door opened. Standing in the doorway was the man that consumed her every thought.

Jason gazed into her eyes, seeing the relief in them. He was afraid that she would be mad at him, but she was just the opposite. Her smile lit up the whole room once he opened the door. Kelly politely coughed, and the couple realized they had been staring at one another for perhaps a moment too long.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Jason shyly explained when he saw the look on Kelly's face. Elizabeth shook her head and he quickly walked over to stand by her side.

"Okay, I just took Elizabeth's blood, and I'm going to go cross reference it with your blood, Mr. Morgan. It shouldn't take too long," Kelly informed them.

The expecting parents nodded their consent as the doctor left the room. Once they were alone, Jason hopped up on the bed beside her, making sure not to jostle her.

"I'm sorry-"

Elizabeth shook her head as she placed a petite finger on his lips, preventing him from explaining himself.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's what's important," Elizabeth affirmed. She leaned in for a light kiss, for as she didn't want Kelly to catch them in a deeper embrace.

Jason realized what she was doing, and was thinking something similar, but that didn't stop him from holding her in his arms.

Placing her head on his shoulder, Elizabeth let out a deep sigh. Jason looked down at her in question.

"Are you nervous," she softly asked. She knew that it didn't matter to him if this baby was his or not.

"Just anxious," he honestly confessed. And it was true. He was anxious to know if his fiancée was carrying his child. Taking his hand in hers, Elizabeth squeezes it for reassurance, which prompts Jason to smile at her.

His knees were bouncing up and down, having never been this anxious in his life. Elizabeth grins to herself, knowing that whatever the outcome, Jason was going to be a perfect father.

The wait was only twenty minutes long, but to Jason and Elizabeth it was hours. Once the door finally opens, Jason immediately gets up. Kelly smiles at his reaction, and he unabashedly sits back down.

Jason looks at Elizabeth, telling her with his eyes that no matter if this was his baby or not, he was going to love him or her just the same.

Kelly closes the door behind her with the results in her hand. Sitting down on the lone stool in the room, Kelly looks up at the expecting parents. She could see the anxiety and excitement in their eyes. She could also tell that this test was just for paperwork reasons, as it didn't matter to them if Jason was the father of Elizabeth's child.

_Now I feel the shame  
_ _I'll seize the day if you take away the chains of yesterday_

Knowing that she could hold them in expense any longer, and having already perused the results, Kelly couldn't keep it up for much longer.

_But I keep running  
_ _I am running_

Kelly's lips slowly turned up in a smile as she handed the papers to Elizabeth.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, you're going to have a son," was all she said as she left the two parents to themselves.

Jason watched in shock as Kelly left the room. Elizabeth stood up as she read the results out loud, but Jason felt like he was miles away.

_I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
_ _and I am waiting_

He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a child that would depend on him and love him. Jason couldn't believe what was happening, until he heard Elizabeth squeal in excitement.

_I am waiting  
_ _I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you_

Jason stood up to see the biggest smile on his fiancée's face. She leapt into his arms and he held her to him as tightly as he could.

"I'm going to have your child," she mumbled into his chest. He could feel her shaking with joy, and even the stone cold Mob enforcer couldn't keep a smile off his face.

Pulling away from Elizabeth so he could look her in the eyes, Jason placed his hands firmly on her hips, and the only thing that separated them was the bump of Elizabeth's stomach signifying that she was carrying his child.

_A new day the sun is shining  
_ _Seems I'm closer to finding_

"No, you're going to have our child," he whispered. She smiled as he carefully placed his hands on her growing stomach.

_That life is more than what we hide  
_ _No way that I am turning_

"We're going to have a baby," Elizabeth exclaimed, just when the thought was finally starting to sink in. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her about.

_As long as the sun is burning  
_ _Now it seems that all I want is you_

Placing Elizabeth back down on her feet, Jason pulls her in for a passionate and sweltering kiss, letting her know how happy he was for he wasn't so good at expressing himself with words.

_I still feel the same  
_ _Though everything has changed_

Pulling away from a lack of oxygen, Jason rested his forehead on hers, both out of breath, not just because of their mind-blowing kiss, but because of the news they just received.

_The pain it costs now I feel lost inside of my own name  
_ _But I keep running_

"I'm going to have a son," he whispered, feeling her cool breath against his lips.

_I am running  
_ _I keep living for the day that I'm with you_

And in that moment, Jason realized he never wanted anything more than the son he was expecting with Elizabeth.

_And I am waiting  
_ _I am waiting_

He wanted their son more than anything.

_I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you  
_ _That I'm with you_


	11. Everything

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

* * *

 

**Chapter 11**

**_Everything_ **

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Kelly’s lips slowly turned up in a smile as she handed the papers to Elizabeth._

_“Congratulations Mommy and Daddy, you’re going to have a son,” was all she said as she left the two parents to themselves._

_Jason watched in shock as Kelly left the room. Elizabeth stood up as she read the results out loud, but Jason felt like he was miles away._

_He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a child that would depend on him and love him. Jason couldn’t believe what was happening, until he heard Elizabeth squeal in excitement._

_Jason stood up to see the biggest smile on his fiancée’s face. She leapt into his arms and he held her to him as tightly as he could._

_“I’m going to have your child,” she mumbled into his chest. He could feel her shaking with joy, and even the stone cold Mob enforcer couldn’t keep a smile off his face._

_Pulling away from Elizabeth so he could look her in the eyes, Jason placed his hands firmly on her hips, and the only thing that separated them was the bump of Elizabeth’s stomach signifying that she was carrying his child._

_“No, you’re going to have our child,” he whispered. She smiled as he carefully placed his hands on her growing stomach._

_“We’re going to have a baby,” Elizabeth exclaimed, just when the thought was finally starting to sink in. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her about._

_Placing Elizabeth back down on her feet, Jason pulls her in for a passionate and sweltering kiss, letting her know how happy he was for he wasn’t so good at expressing himself with words._

_Pulling away from a lack of oxygen, Jason rested his forehead on hers, both out of breath, not just because of their mind-blowing kiss, but because of the news they just received._

_“I’m going to have a son,” he whispered, feeling her cool breath against his lips._

_And in that moment, Jason realized he never wanted anything more than the son he was expecting with Elizabeth._

_He wanted their son more than anything._

_~December 12 th, 2006~_

“Cameron, can you please put your toys away before dinner,” the young mother asked as she attempted to salvage dinner.

She had just gotten home from an unusual long and tiring day at the hospital. Epiphany seemed extra grumpy today, as well as yelling at Elizabeth for mixing up her patient’s medication. It didn’t help that she was beyond tired and couldn’t keep anything down.

Leaning against the counter after throwing away the dinner she had tried to make, Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, and then placed it on her stomach.

“Oh little one, what is your mama going to do,” she whispered, gently caressing her unborn child.

_Find me here,  
_ _And speak to me._

Hearing the front door close, Elizabeth turns around to see Jason standing in the doorway, not even out of his leather jacket yet.

Somehow he knew.

_I want to feel you,  
_ _I need to hear you._

Quickly walking over to her, Jason takes her in his arms, holding her close. Somehow he could feel her distress, and waited until it dissipated. She finally sighed and pulled away. Not letting her get far, he kept his arms around her waist.

_You are the light,  
_ _That's leading me,_

“How do you know exactly how to make me feel better,” she quietly asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders, “I just did.” Smiling, she pulls out of his embrace and goes to check on Cameron.

Jason watches her go, seeing how tired she looked. It had been a long two days since Elizabeth’s paternity test. He could see that the pregnancy was taking a toll on her, and he was worried, even though she swore this was how it was with Cameron.

He was reluctant to believe her, and was constantly by her side, making sure she was okay.

Seeing that dinner was in the trashcan, Jason ordered a pizza and went upstairs to take a shower. Passing by Cameron’s room, he could see Cameron playing with his trains, while Elizabeth was passed out on his bed.

Stopping short, Jason walks into Cameron’s room. Cameron looks up, and then places his finger against his lips.

“Jason, Mama’s sleeping. We be quiet,” the little toddler whispered. Jason nodded his head, moving past the little boy and over to the mother of his child.

_To the place,  
_ _Where I find peace again._

Kneeling down beside the small bed, Jason studied her face. She finally looked at peace while sleeping, and there was the hint of a smile on her face.

_You are the strength,  
_ _That keeps me walking._

Gently lifting her in his arms, he moved her out of Cameron’s room and into her own. Placing her down on her bed, Jason proceeds to remove her shoes. Before tucking her in, Jason kneels down beside the bed near Elizabeth’s stomach.

_You are the hope,  
_ _That keeps me trusting._

He places a gentle hand on Elizabeth’s growing stomach.

_You are the light,  
_ _To my soul._

“Hi little one. It’s Daddy. I can’t wait till you can finally meet us. I’m sure you’re going to love your big brother Cam. He’s going to teach you how to play baseball and play trains with you. Your Mommy’s tired, so I’m going to let her sleep. I love you so much already,” Jason whispered, placing a kiss on Elizabeth’s scrubs-clad stomach.

_You are my purpose,  
_ _You're everything._

Making sure that she was snug, Jason ran a hand through Elizabeth’s hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

_How can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you?_

Closing the door behind him, Jason checks in on Cameron before heading to his own room for a shower.

After Cameron finished his pizza, Jason took him upstairs for a bath. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for most of the water to end up outside of the tub. Getting Cameron to bed was an easier feat. He was exhausted from playing with Jason for hours.

Before Jason kissed him goodnight, Cameron begged for a story. Jason couldn’t deny the boy, so he sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed.

Jason then proceeded to tell Cameron about his adventures in Italy. How he rode in gondolas at night in Venice, or how he visited the Palazzo Vecchio in Florence, or when he went inside the Coliseum in Rome.

Cameron soon fells asleep to Jason’s soothing tones. Turning off his lamp, Jason kisses Cameron goodnight and turns around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this?_

Her hair was slightly tousled from her nap, and her cheeks were flush. Her hands resided on her stomach, the first thing that Jason noticed.

“Hey,” he said.

_You calm the storms,  
_ _And you give me rest._

“Hey,” was all she said back. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you and that you had to take care of dinner for Cameron,” she apologized. Jason shook his head as she moved out into the hallway so he could close the door.

“No need to apologize. You were tired and needed rest. It was the least I could do. Plus, Cam and I had some male bonding,” Jason added with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled as she walked downstairs. Following her to the kitchen, Jason watches her as she puts some leftover pizza in the microwave.

“I heard you telling Cameron stories about Italy,” Elizabeth declared. Jason smiled, seeing the twinkle in her eyes. He knew what Italy meant to the both of them.

_You hold me in your hands,  
_ _You won't let me fall._

“Maybe we can all go after the baby is born,” Jason confessed. “I’d like that,” she replied as she took the pizza out of the microwave and sat down at the table. Jason grabbed a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator and joined her.

_You steal my heart,  
_ _And you take my breath away._

They talked for a while, long after Elizabeth had devoured the rest of the pizza. They enjoyed each other’s company, reveling in how easy their conversation flowed, and how they genuinely cared about the other’s day went.

_Would you take me in,  
_ _Take me deeper now._

Jason saw Elizabeth yawn, and knew that it was time for bed. Taking her plate and putting it in the sink, Jason follows Elizabeth upstairs.

Stopping outside of her bedroom, Elizabeth turns to look at Jason.

“Thanks for dinner,” she said with a grin. He grinned back as he watched her close her door behind her.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing here,” Robin asked as Elizabeth checked back in after her lunch break.

“Robin, what are you talking about,” Elizabeth perplexedly replied. “I thought you only worked a half day today. So you could get ahead on your weekend,” Robin said as she walked away.

Elizabeth was confused by her question, and saw Emily trying to hide a grin as she passed by the nurse’s station.

Seeing the grin on her best friend’s face, Elizabeth chased her down and cornered her in the hallway.

“Emily, something’s going on here, and by the look on your face, you know something,” the brunette nurse questioned the intern.

“I know nothing,” Emily replied as she walked back towards the nurse’s station. Elizabeth followed her, but stopped when she saw Jason step off one of the elevators.

There was also a grin on his face, and Elizabeth was more confused than ever. He took her out to lunch sometimes, but he rarely visited her at work in the afternoon.

She followed Emily into the nurse’s station and pulled her to the side.

“Emily, what the hell is going on and why is Jason here,” Elizabeth demanded. Emily sighed, rolled her eyes and gave in. “Okay, fine. I told Epiphany that you weren’t feeling well enough to come back after lunch and she reluctantly agreed to give you the rest of the day and weekend off,” the medical intern hurriedly confessed.

Elizabeth stood there, with her hands on her hips, looking between the two siblings, seeing the same twinkle in both of their eyes.

Turning towards her fiancée, who was now leaning against the counter, she confronts him, and “I’m assuming you were a part of this?”

“Actually, Jase was the one you came up with the idea,” Emily explained and then walked away, but not before whispering in Elizabeth’s ear, “You’ll thank me later” and winked at her before she walked away.

Shaking her head at her best friend’s antics, Elizabeth turns to Jason, her hands still defiantly on her hips.

“Would you care to explain why I’m off for the rest of the weekend,” Elizabeth asked. Jason sheepishly smiled as he saw how cheeky she was being.

“Over the past couple of weeks I’ve noticed how tired you’ve been. And I know it’s because of your pregnancy, but you’re also working a full-time job and taking care of a two-year old. That can be very stressful, and I know that stress isn’t good for the baby. So I thought I’d take you away for the weekend so you could relax. You deserve it, after all you’ve been through for the past year. And before you say no, consider it an early Christmas gift,” Jason explained.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you?_

Stunned at his answer, Elizabeth found it hard to be annoyed with him any longer. It was also difficult to keep a smile off her face, but she wanted to grill him for a few questions longer.

“What about Cameron?”

“He’s staying with Emily and Nic this weekend. And don’t ask about your job, I already discussed it with Epiphany. She said you had some vacation days left anyways,” the blonde readily replied.

“You talked to Epiphany for me,” the brunette incredulously asked. “She’s a little intimidating, but it was worth it,” he confessed.

Elizabeth sighed, no longer mad at him. Smiling, he could see how excited she was.

“So, where are we going,” she asked. Jason smiled as he started to retreat towards the elevators. “It’s a surprise,” he mysteriously replied. She stomped her foot, not caring that it was childish.

“You know how much I hate surprises,” she yelled, but he just smiled as the elevator doors closed.

“Okay, we’re here,” Jason said as he took the blindfold off of Elizabeth’s eyes.

Gasping in shock, Elizabeth looked around her in wonder. The sun was starting to set, but it only made the city around her that more beautiful.

“You took me to New York City,” she breathlessly asked. Jason nodded his head, enjoying how elated she seemed.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this?_

Putting the car in park, Jason gets out and moves around the car to open the door for her. Stepping out, Elizabeth looks around to take in the sights around her.

She had only been to New York a few times, even though she lived close to it. Taking a deep breath, she felt the creative juices flowing through and felt a sudden urge to paint.

Jason handed his car keys to the valet and led Elizabeth up the steps. Taking the elevator all the way to the top, Jason lets Elizabeth out first and leads her down the hallway.

Opening their suite’s door for her, Jason watches as she stares in amazement at the size of their room.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you?_

“Jason, you didn’t have to do all this for me,” she finally said after ogling the room. Turning around to face him, Elizabeth can see him raptly gazing at her.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this?_

“I wanted to,” the blonde replied as he closed the door behind him.

Pointing over to the far wall, “There’s a bedroom over there. I think you’ll find what you need in there.”

Nodding her head, Elizabeth follows his directions. Opening the door to her bedroom, she gawks at the sheer size and luxury.

She had never been at a hotel so lavish. Her amazement didn’t stop there though. Instead of a regular window, the whole fourth wall was floor to ceiling window.

Staring out at the New York skyline took Elizabeth’s breath away. She could literally stand there for hours and watch the activity around her.

Eventually moving away from the window, Elizabeth eyes the bed. It was king size, much to big for her alone. Sitting down, she slightly sinks in.

After what seemed hours exploring her room, Elizabeth heard a light knock on the door, which she replied with a “Come in.”

Jason walked in, seeing how delighted she was with her surroundings.

“I see you like your room,” he said as he watched her move around the bed towards him.

_Cause you're all I want,  
_ _You're all I need,  
_ _You're everything, everything._

“Like it? I love it,” she enthusiastically replied. Jason smiled, knowing that if she was happy, then he was happy.

“There’s another surprise in the bathroom,” Jason said. Shaking her head at his surprises, she walks into the bathroom. On the back of the door, there was a black garment bag hanging up.

“I had Spinelli order it for you. I hope you don’t mind,” she heard Jason say as she unzipped the bag.

She gasped at the dress inside. It was a sleeveless, silk navy blue dress. Instantly falling in love with it, Elizabeth moves back into the bedroom.

Jason had his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, waiting to see her reaction.

“You did all of this for me,” she whispered. Moving closer to her, Jason nodded his head.

“Why don’t you try it on? We have dinner reservations in about an hour,” Jason said. Elizabeth nodded as he closed the door behind him.

After about forty-five minutes of taking a long and soothing bath in the Jacuzzi-sized tub, curling her hair and putting on fresh makeup, Elizabeth was finally ready. Letting her hair fall naturally to her shoulders, she pinned up part of her bangs on the top of her head.

Slipping into her navy blue dress, she marveled at how it accentuated her baby bump, and knew that Jason how somehow picked out the dress himself, instead of saying that Spinelli did it. She knew that it match the color of her eyes, as did Jason.

“Okay little one, Mama’s about to show you how it’s done, so take some notes. You’re going to need them in about sixteen years for your first date,” she whispered before opening the door.

_You're all I want,  
_ _You're all I need,  
_ _You're everything, everything._

Walking out into the main room, she sees Jason already sitting down in one of the plush leather chairs. He had changed out of his leather jacket and jeans, instead opting for a black button down, black suit pants, and even a black jacket.

Moving his attention away from the Scotch in his hand, Jason visibly inhaled at the sight of the woman before him.

_You're all I want,  
_ _You're all I need,  
_ _You're everything, everything._

He had always found her beautiful, but in that moment, there was not a more beautiful woman on Earth.

“You look beautiful,” he managed to say, placing the glass of Scotch on the table.

_You're all I want,  
_ _You're all I need,  
_ _You're everything, everything._

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Elizabeth replied, grabbed her jacket hanging up on the hook.

“So, where are we going,” she asked as he helped her into her jacket.

“I know this great Italian restaurant I think you’ll love,” Jason said as he opened the door for her.

It was the best first date he had ever been on. No, it was the best date he had ever been on. It didn’t hurt that he was engaged to his date or even that his date was carrying his only child.

No, it was probably because he was already in love with his date.

After spending a couple hours in the small Italian restaurant, Jason had surprised Elizabeth yet again by taking her to the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

It she wasn’t dazzled by his endeavors, she was now.

They walked around the museum together, her arm looped through his. They basked in each other’s company, never having spent a night like this since their child was conceived back in August.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you?_

Elizabeth explained each painting to Jason, and he understood her words, seeing his world through her eyes. They visited each painting, Jason watching Elizabeth marvel at each artist’s work. It was like a kid in the candy store.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this?_

Checking his watch to see that it almost midnight, Jason sees Elizabeth start to yawn.

Hailing a cab, they make their way up to their hotel in Manhattan. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Jason takes note of how sleepy Elizabeth was.

It had been a long day, and he hoped that she would like the spa appointment he had booked for her the next day.

Walking her over to her door, Elizabeth stops before she opens the door.

“Good night Elizabeth,” she hears Jason say before he walks away. Grabbing his wrist, she forces him to turn around and face her.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you?_

“I’m not sure if you know how special this night was to me. It was the most romantic gesture anyone has ever made towards me,” Elizabeth whispered as she watched Jason slowly move towards her.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better, any better than this?_

She took note of his eyes went dark and hooded, similar to how he looked before he kissed her on that hot August night.

“How could I deserve a man like you,” she confessed. Jason stops short, inches away from having her in his arms.

_And how can I stand here with you,  
_ _And not be moved by you_

“How could it be better than this,” Elizabeth asked as she watched a further confused Jason struggle to answer her question.

He was still confused, considering that he was the lucky one here. Elizabeth giggles at his confusion and kisses him goodnight.

Except it wasn’t just an innocent goodnight kiss. It was something so much more than either of them anticipated.

It sent a shockwave through his unwilling body. Jason takes a step back, trying to ignore the pull towards her.

The atmosphere between them is charged, and both of them were slowly breaking down their walls to resist it. There was so much tension that it could not be ignored any longer.

Jason watches as Elizabeth goes to open the door to her room, but follows his instincts. He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her flush against him. She can feel his heartbeat under her hands.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this?_

She looks up into his hooded eyes, seeing his desire for her shining through. It was the same look he gave her when he made love to her during the blackout. He pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she closes her eyes at his intimate touch. His hand falls from her face and grasps one of her petite ones. He pulls her into her room, tired of fighting his want and need for her.

_Would you tell me,  
_ _How could it be,  
_ _Any better than this..._


	12. Wash

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 12**

**_Wash_ **

_Previously on You and Me…_

_“Good night Elizabeth,” she hears Jason say before he walks away. Grabbing his wrist, she forces him to turn around and face her._

_“I’m not sure if you know how special this night was to me. It was the most romantic gesture anyone has ever made towards me,” Elizabeth whispered as she watched Jason slowly move towards her._

_She took note of his eyes went dark and hooded, similar to how he looked before he kissed her on that hot August night._

_“How could I deserve a man like you,” she confessed. Jason stops short, inches away from having her in his arms._

_“How could it be better than this,” Elizabeth asked as she watched a further confused Jason struggle to answer her question._

_He was still confused, considering that he was the lucky one here. Elizabeth giggles at his confusion and kisses him goodnight._

_Except it wasn’t just an innocent goodnight kiss. It was something so much more than either of them anticipated._

_It sent a shockwave through his unwilling body. Jason takes a step back, trying to ignore the pull towards her._

_The atmosphere between them is charged, and both of them were slowly breaking down their walls to resist it. There was so much tension that it could not be ignored any longer._

_Jason watches as Elizabeth goes to open the door to her room, but follows his instincts. He grabs her by the wrist and pulls her flush against him. She can feel his heartbeat under her hands._

_She looks up into his hooded eyes, seeing his desire for her shining through. It was the same look he gave her when he made love to her during the blackout. He pulls a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she closes her eyes at his intimate touch. His hand falls from her face and grasps one of her petite ones. He pulls her into her room, tired of fighting his want and need for her._

_~December 13 th, 2006~_

Kicking the door behind him, Jason pulls Elizabeth flush against him. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, he reached down to kiss her desirable lips.

_Never meant to waste your time  
_ _Never meant to fall out of line_

Turning them around, Jason pushes her up against the wall. He runs his hand down her side until he reached her thigh and she compliantly hitched her leg around his waist.

_I always tried to get closer to you  
_ _Now it seems with every step_

They both fought for dominance, but eventually Elizabeth relinquished control to Jason. Placing kisses from her jaw down to her cleavage, she pulls his head back up to her lips.

_Feels like I'm losing my breath  
_ _I don't know what else I can do_

Meanwhile, she places her hands underneath his jacket and runs them up his chest. Feeling a growl deep within her fiancé, Elizabeth smiles against his furious kisses.

_But you wash over me  
_ _You wash over me like rain_

Sliding her hands up his chest, she helps him shrug out of his jacket. Pulling away for a breath, Elizabeth places kisses on his neck, feeling him moan in pleasure.

_And you wash over me  
_ _You wash over me like sunshine_

His hands explore her body, and she could feel the heat emanating from his fingers. She pulls away to meet his lips once more, not bearing to be away from him for a second.

_I never had to choose  
_ _Living a life with you_

They had never been this eager with each other, not even during the night of the blackout. This was a different kind of desperate. They were now engaged, living together and expecting a son.

_Or chasing lies only half true  
_ _Now I'd rather be alone with you and me_

Every touch felt so foreign, yet so familiar. Finally, she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled away to gawk at his bare chest. Running her hands down his chest, Elizabeth felt Jason hitch her leg up even further on his waist.

_Than hiding behind these walls  
_ _When you wash over me_

He grinded into her, eager to get rid of her dress. Jason pulled his shirt off and swiftly turned Elizabeth around.

_You wash over me like rain  
_ _And you wash over me_

Placing his large hands over her covered breasts, he could hear her moan in ecstasy. Placing his lips on her neck, he gently nipped at the soft skin, and then quickly soothed it with his tongue.

_You wash over me like sunshine  
_ _And you wash over me_

Moving his hands down from her breasts to her stomach, Jason took a short moment to grasp that he was holding the mother of his unborn child in his arms.

_You wash over me like rain  
_ _And you fall over me_

Elizabeth soon grows impatient, and Jason is not one to deny her wishes. Moving one hand from her stomach, Jason pulls the zipper down gradually, deliberately torturing her in the process.

_You crawl over me  
_ _Like sunshine_

The zipper finally reaches the end of its course, and Elizabeth suddenly turns around. She steps out of her dress and Jason lifts her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his torso. Jason furiously kissed her swollen lips and he gently moved her toward the bed. He entangled one of his hands in her luscious hair, while the other firmly gripped her ass.

_Like sunshine  
_ _Everything in the world was falling through_

Moving them to her bed, Jason gently places her down. Hurriedly unbuckling his pants, Jason looks to see Elizabeth waiting rather patiently for him to join her.

_All I knew was to look to you  
_ _My sunshine_

Flinging his pants to the side, Jason crawls onto the bed until he was looming over her. Elizabeth looks into his hooded eyes, seeing nothing but desire for her. It scared her, not in an afraid way, but in an anxious or nervous kind of way.

_All my life never found my place  
_ _Until I felt the sunlight on my face_

Jason placed his arms on either side of her, distributing his weight evenly on his elbows. He was tired of resisting the urge to take her in his arms, and he knew she was feeling the same.

_My sunshine  
_ _Never meant to waste your time_

He took his time, making sure she was comfortable. His large hands explored her body, making sure she was pleasured again and again. She finally couldn’t take his patience any longer, and demanded him.

_Never meant to fall out of line  
_ _I always tried to get closer to you_

Elizabeth could see the question in his eyes, knowing that there was no going back after this.

_Now it seems with every step  
_ _Feels like I'm losing my breath_

“It’s okay Jason. You’re not going to hurt me or the baby,” she whispered, running her fingers through her hair. Jason nodded his head and rocked into her for the first time in four months.

_I don't know what else I can do  
_ _But you wash over me_

Elizabeth didn’t realize how much she had missed him being inside of her. Maybe it was that much better because she was carrying his child, she had no idea, but she did know that no one had ever brought her more pleasure than Jason.

_You wash over me like rain  
_ _And you wash over me_

He brought her over the edge multiple times, until finally he pulled away from her lips to look her in the eye. Following her over the edge, Jason moans her name and collapses on top of her.

_You wash over me like sunshine  
_ _And you wash over me_

They stay that way for a few minutes, neither one wanting to move. Elizabeth was running her fingers through the short blonde hairs at the nape of his neck, while Jason placed feather-light kisses on the crook of her neck.

_You wash over me like rain  
_ _And you fall into me_

Jason slowly pulled out of her for fear of hurting her or the baby. Elizabeth scooted to the side of the bed, turning out the lamp. Jason moved closer to her until her shoulder was touching his bare chest.

_You crawl into me like sunshine  
_ _Like sunshine_

He wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach, as if he was protecting their son. Jason felt her relax and rest against him as he fell asleep.

Elizabeth woke up a few hours later to one of Jason’s hands cupping her breast, while the other gently rest on her stomach. Not ever wanting to move from his loving embrace, Elizabeth always knew that her bladder was going to explode any minute.

She slowly moved out of his arms and made her way through the dark and into the bathroom.

Going back into her bedroom, she saw that Jason had moved onto his back. Crawling back under the covers, Elizabeth scooted closer to him until her head was resting on his chest. Feeling his arm wrap around her, Elizabeth moved closer until her whole body was touching his.

Quietly yawning, Elizabeth soon falls back asleep after their strenuous extracurricular activities.

Jason slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight peeking its way through the sheer curtain on the window wall.

He looks down to see Elizabeth sleeping his chest. Not wanting to move, Jason gently runs a hand through her hair, watching her as she continued to dream.

At one point, a smile crept onto her face, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Sighing, Jason checks the clock to see that it’s ten in the morning. Never being one to sleep in, Jason soon came to realize that he would sleep in every day if it meant waking up with this woman in his arms.

Feeling her stir in his arms, Jason moves his hand from her hair and lets it rest underneath his head.

Elizabeth yawns before tilting her head up to see her fiancée already awake. Moving so that her chin rested on his chest, she smiles as his free hand runs up and down her bare back.

“Good morning,” she softly declared as her fingertips wandered his muscular chest.

“It is,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her. Pulling away, Jason slightly sits up.

“Where do you think you’re going,” the brunette asked. Looking back down at her, Jason grins, “I had booked a spa appointment for you at eleven, figuring that you needed to relax.”

Elizabeth sweetly smiles at him, loving how he had thought of everything for this romantic weekend.

“I love that you did that for me, but I have a much better way of relaxing,” Elizabeth said as she pulled on his arm. Jason saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Could I ever say no to you,” he whispered as he loomed over her.

“I dare you to find out,” she replied before his lips crashed into hers.

_Like sunshine  
_ _Like sunshine_


	13. Trust Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

**** _“The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 13**

**_Trust Me_ **

_Previously on You Found Me…_

_Looking back, AJ was wrong about his first impression of Elizabeth. She was flawed, yes, but she owned her mistakes. She didn’t try to hide them or bury them. She was human, just like him._

_Sometimes it would catch him unawares, thinking about Elizabeth, but it seemed so easy, like breathing. They had gone out on a few dates, but AJ wanted more._

_But that went to hell in a breadbasket the second Carly kissed him. Knowing what he had to do, AJ left the docks, bound and determined to win back Elizabeth Webber._

_Behind the walls of insecurity and mistrust, AJ could see a loving and compassionate woman. He knew it was going to be hard to make it up to her and to make her see that he wants a second chance._

_But one thing was for sure. AJ always loved a good challenge._

_~May 24 th, 2013~_

AJ had tried to talk to Elizabeth at the hospital, but she ignored him, and rightly so. She was still pissed about last night. Determined to talk to her during her lunch break, AJ called Michael to tell him he wouldn’t be in today.

Michael teased him about it, and relented by saying that he was proud of how far AJ had come and glad that he was fighting for Elizabeth.

_Looking for something I've never seen  
_ _Alone and I'm in between_

Waiting outside the hospital, AJ sees Elizabeth exit, still in her scrubs. She sees him and a frown appears on her face. Taking longer strides to catch up to her little ones, AJ walks in step with her.

“Elizabeth, can I please explain what happened,” AJ begged. Yes, he was begging, and he was willing to get down on his hands and knees if that’s what it took to get Elizabeth’s forgiveness.

Stopping abruptly, Elizabeth turns to face him. She studies his face, seeing that he was genuinely upset that she was hurting. Following her heart instead of her head, Elizabeth sighs.

_The place that I'm from and  
_ _The place that I'm in_

“Fine, you have one hour to grovel,” Elizabeth wickedly grinned and turns around to walk to Kelly’s. AJ smiles and sends a quick thank you to the big man above before catching up to Elizabeth.

They walk together to Kelly’s, and AJ decides to wait till after she had eaten, figuring she’d be in a better mood. Ordering a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, to go, Elizabeth tells AJ that she wants to talk somewhere private.

_A city I've never been  
_ _I found a friend or should I say foe_

AJ suggests the docks, and Elizabeth agrees. Sitting down at their favorite bench, AJ waits in silence, polishing his well-rehearsed speech.

_Said there's a few things you should know  
_ _We don't want you to see_

“Do you remember when we were last here,” AJ softly asks. He didn’t mean to bring up Jake, but Elizabeth nods her head anyways. “The way you trusted me that night, with Jake’s memory, was remarkable Elizabeth. Ever since I’ve returned, I haven’t quite received the welcome back parade. The only people who will talk to me are my mother and son.”

_We come and we go  
_ _Here today, gone tomorrow_

Elizabeth nods her head in agreement, patiently waiting for him to get to the point.

_Were only taking turns  
_ _Holding this world_

“But Elizabeth, you have been my only friend here. You don’t judge me for my past mistakes. You don’t condone them, but you realized that I’ve been trying to change, for the sake of my son. I’m trying Elizabeth, I really am, but I’m not perfect. I’m going to mess up, it’s in my nature. But the difference between now and ten years ago is that I want to be better. I want to be a better man, not only for Michael, but also for myself. I need that self-respect, for that’s the only way I’m going to move forward in my life,” AJ solemnly explained.

_It's how it's always been  
_ _When you're older, you will understand_

Elizabeth looked over at him, seeing how scared he was about messing up. Placing a gentle hand over his, Elizabeth gives him a small smile. Regardless of whether she was still pissed at him, she was happy that AJ was trying to turn his life around.

“AJ, what you’ve done, it’s incredible. I don’t know if I would have the strength to come back here after…everything,” Elizabeth admitted. AJ shook his head and it was his turn to take her hand in his.

_If I say who I know it just goes to show  
_ _You need me less than I need you_

“You’re stronger than you think, Elizabeth. A single mother raising two small children and working a full time job? If that’s not strength, than I don’t know what is.” AJ grinned at her and Elizabeth returned it. “I’m sorry for my behavior yesterday, and I was wrong for yelling at you. I just…you’re the last person I ever want to hurt.”

_Take it from me  
_ _We don't give sympathy_

Elizabeth nodded her head. “I forgive you. And what you do with her personal life is your decision. You can date whomever you want. Heaven knows I have no right to judge.”

_You can trust me trust nobody  
_ _But I said you and me_

AJ chuckled and Elizabeth gave him a look. “I don’t want to date Carly, hell I only tolerate her because of Michael.”

“Then why did you say that you were in a relationship with her,” Elizabeth asked.

_We don't have honesty  
_ _The things we don't want to speak_

“I was at the Metro Court, and Carly was there, with Todd. They were arguing about something and then all of the sudden she was kissing me and saying that I was her boyfriend. But, I didn’t kiss her back, I swear. It just happened so fast and got out of hand so quickly, I had no idea what to do. Next thing I know, Todd leaves and Carly is yelling after him. She fainted and I took her up to Todd’s hotel room. That’s it, that’s the truth,” AJ hurriedly explained. He needed Elizabeth to know that he felt nothing for his son’s mother, well maybe just hate and contempt. 

_I'll try to get out but I never will  
_ _Traffic is perfectly still_

Elizabeth quietly sat beside AJ, picking at her French fries. He patiently waits for her to respond, and finally placed a hand over hers.

“Elizabeth, there’s only one woman I’m interested in,” AJ said with her favorite roguish grin. Blushing, Elizabeth nods her head. “It’s you,” AJ informed her.

_And again maybe you don't  
_ _And again maybe you won't_

Laughing at her reaction, AJ steals a French fry. She glares over at him, but he just gives her his best smoldering look. She started to break, and blushed once he grinned at her.

_When you're older  
_ _You might understand_

“Do you really want to deal with all of my baggage,” Elizabeth asks with a nervous smile. Putting her fears to rest, AJ placed a tender hand on her knee.

_When you're older  
_ _You might understand_

AJ throatily laughed, not believing that she really just asked _him_ that. “Trust me, you should be the one worried about my baggage.”


	14. First Time

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 

" _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 14**

**_First Time_ **

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Even though they had spent that special night together in bed with Cameron, it didn’t happen again._

_Jason wanted it to be more special, not just sleeping beside each other at night. He wanted it to mean more, and he had slowly been working himself up to tell her had he really felt. Elizabeth hadn’t minded that they didn’t spend each night together. She too didn’t want to move fast, and above all, she didn’t want to confuse Cameron._

_Jason had never felt so relaxed and carefree. Of course, the past four months had been the hardest of his life. He lost what he thought was the love of his life. He made love to his best friend, getting her pregnant. He proposed to said best friend, who reluctantly said yes. That said best friend and her son had almost been murdered. He tried to walk away, but she wouldn’t let him. She convinced him that they were safer together than apart. After he made love to her at Jake’s a couple weeks ago, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He resisted his urge to touch her whenever she was in reaching distance. He resisted his urge to kiss her. He resisted the urge to tell her he loved her. But tomorrow, that was all going to change._

_Jason had decided on Christmas Eve, he was going to pour his heart out to Elizabeth. Never one to be vulnerable, Jason had no idea what he was going to say._

_He knew how he felt about Elizabeth. Over the course of the two months they had been living together, plus this past summer after he rescued her from Manny, Jason had slowly been falling in love with Elizabeth Webber._

_And for the first time in his life, he wasn’t afraid of opening his heart to someone else._

_~December 24 th, 2006~_

“Mama, can I please open my presents,” Cameron begged his mother for the umpteenth time that day. Elizabeth just smiled as she was folding laundry on the couch, keeping a watchful eye on her toddler who was itching to open his presents.

“Cam, you will have to wait till tomorrow morning, just like all the other boys and girls,” she explained. Cameron pouted, and Elizabeth could see a younger Zander looking back at her.

It freaked her out sometimes how much Cameron could look or act like Zander. Sure, he got her hair and nose, but Cameron inherited his father’s eyes and personality that went looking for trouble.

He was going to be a handful growing up, and not only because he was his father’s son, but also because she saw a lot of herself in her son as well.

Cameron was rebellious and rambunctious, but he had a compassionate heart and was a generally happy kid.

She was excited for him to open his presents, knowing that he would love the presents her and Jason picked out a few days ago.

Right on her cue, her fiancée walked through the front door. Cameron looked up from his toys to see Jason taking off his leather jacket.

“Jason!”

Jason smiled as the little boy ran to him, and caught him as the toddler leaped into his arms.

“I missed you Daddy,” the little boy exclaimed, and didn’t catch his mistake at first. And he also didn’t catch how tense the blonde was as he held the toddler in his arms.

_We're both looking for something  
_ _We've been afraid to find_

Jason caught Elizabeth’s reaction. She had stood up to greet him, but she was now frozen on the spot.

_It's easier to be broken  
_ _It's easier to hide_

Placing a kiss on Cameron’s forehead, Jason let Cameron out of his arms so he could go back to playing with his toys.

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
_ _For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
_ _I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Elizabeth had yet to move from her place beside the couch, but her facial features were starting to soften. A smile finally crept onto her face, and Jason was hesitant before moving towards her.

_Feeling alive all over again,  
_ _As deep as the sky, under my skin_

Meeting him halfway, Elizabeth placed a hand on his forearm, finally pulling him out of his trance.

“Jason, it’s okay,” Elizabeth whispered, moving her hand from his arm to his cheek.

_Like being in love, she says  
_ _For the first time_

“Are-are you sure,” Jason asked as he moved his gaze from Cameron to Elizabeth.

Smiling up at Jason, Elizabeth could see emotion pouring through his eyes. He was happy and scared, ecstatic and nervous.

_Maybe I'm wrong,  
_ _But I'm feeling right where I belong_

“Yes, it’s okay. We just need to sit Cameron down and discuss this,” she answered as she led him over to the couch.

“Cameron, can you come sit with Mommy for a minute,” Elizabeth asked as Jason sat down beside her, still in slight shock.

Cameron can racing over and Elizabeth placed him in her lap.

“Cam, do you remember when we talked about Daddy,” she carefully started. Cameron nodded his head in understanding.

“Yeah, Daddy’s sick and had to go away,” the toddler replied. Elizabeth nodded her head to his answer, glad that he understood.

“And you know that Daddy loves you very much,” Elizabeth said, watching Cameron for his reaction. He seemed unfazed by her questions. He nodded his head.

“Well, did you know that it’s possible to have two Daddies,” Elizabeth asked. Cameron’s eyes lit up at her question.

“I can have two Daddies,” he asked in amazement. Elizabeth smiled at her son, and then looked over at Jason.

_With you tonight  
_ _Like being in love  
_ _To feel for the first time_

He was staring at Cameron with wonder, astonished at the little boy sitting beside him.

_The world that I see inside you  
_ _Waiting to come to life_

“Yes, you can have two Daddies. Remember when I explained to you how you’re going to have a little brother? Well, Jason here is going to be your little brother’s father,” Elizabeth said this as she looked at Jason.

_Waking me up to dreaming  
_ _Reality in your eyes_

He looked right back at her, and she couldn’t quite place what feelings were shining through his electric blue eyes.

_Looking at you,  
_ _Holding my breath,_

“Is Jason going to be my Daddy too,” Cameron quietly asked as he looked at Jason.

_For once in my life  
_ _I'm scared to death,_

“Cam, Jason is going to be your little brother’s Daddy, and your Daddy, if that’s okay with you,” Elizabeth explained. She didn’t think it was possible for Cameron’s smile to grow any wider.

“Jason, you’re going to be my Daddy,” Cameron exclaimed. Jason nodded his head, for words failed him in that moment. Cameron launched himself into Jason’s arms, catching the Mob enforcer off guard.

_I'm taking a chance,  
_ _Letting you inside._

“I love you, Daddy,” Cameron said. Jason looked at Elizabeth, mouthing Thank you, before replying to Cameron.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
_ _As deep as the sky that's under my skin_

“I love you too Cam,” the blonde whispered, holding onto his son as tightly as his son was holding onto him.

And after that small moment in the living room, the entire atmosphere in the penthouse changed.

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
_ _Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

Cameron called Jason, Daddy every chance he got. Elizabeth laughed at how Jason smiled each time, not holding back his happiness.

Elizabeth announced that she was going to bake Christmas cookies, and Cameron took off for the kitchen, giving his parents a sole moment alone.

Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, and leaned down to meet her waiting lips.

“I think that well,” she lazily said once they pulled away for lack of oxygen.

_Where I belong with you tonight  
_ _Like being in love to feel for the first time_

“Thank you for this,” Jason honestly confessed. He placed a hand on her stomach, which was growing rounder and fuller each day.

After watching Elizabeth interact with Cameron, Jason couldn’t wait to see her with their son.

_We're crashing  
_ _Into the unknown_

Even though Cameron was calling him Daddy now, Jason had already had his final gift wrapped for Elizabeth to open the next morning.

_We're lost in this  
_ _But it feels like home_

He had Diane draw up the adoption papers. Cameron was his son, Jason knew that in his heart, but he wanted to make it official.

After baking chocolate chip cookies and setting them out for Santa, along with a glass of milk, Elizabeth ushered Cameron upstairs for bed.

He had been reluctant at first, but Elizabeth said that Santa wouldn’t come unless he was asleep in his bed. Cameron grudgingly agreed and his parents took him upstairs for bed.

Jason watched from the doorway as Elizabeth read Cameron ’ _Twas the Night Before Christmas._

Cameron soon fell asleep as Elizabeth read about the sugar plum fairies. She smiled as she tucked her son in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good night, my little prince,” she whispered as she ran a hand through his dark curls. Standing up, she felt Jason behind her.

Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned back into his warm embrace. They silently watched as their son slept, and they soon left the room.

Elizabeth went around the room, changing some last minute details. Jason watched her, seeing how excited she was about the next day.

It took him back to when they spent Christmas together in her studio seven years ago.

Jason started a fire in the fireplace, knowing that it would soon grow cold. He sat down on the couch, where Elizabeth eventually ended up.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
_ _As deep as the sky that's under my skin_

Sitting between his legs, she leaned against his chest. One of his hands rested with one of her hands on her stomach, while the other was playing with her other hand.

Jason felt her relax in his arms, and sat in a comfortable silence. He watched the flames crackle in the fireplace, and heard Christmas music playing in the background.

Earlier, while she was decorating, Elizabeth had explained to him that it was Frank Sinatra, but Jason couldn’t tell the difference. He just agreed with her, and watched as she hummed along to the song.

Jason also had his plan to tell Elizabeth how he really felt about her. The past three months of them living together, his old feelings had resurfaced. It didn’t matter that she was carrying his child. She was his best friend, the one person he could trust to always be honest with him, and that she could trust him with everything, including her heart.

Mustering up his courage and pride, Jason wasn’t sure how to start up this conversation.

Luckily for his sake, she did the hard part.

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
_ _Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

“I love you, Jason.”

_Where I belong with you tonight  
_ _Like being in love to feel for the first time_


	15. We'll Never Know

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

 " _We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.”_

* * *

 

**Chapter 15**

**_We’ll Never Know_ **

_Previously on You and Me…_

_Jason watched from the doorway as Elizabeth read Cameron ’Twas the Night Before Christmas._

_Cameron soon fell asleep as Elizabeth read about the sugar plum fairies. She smiled as she tucked her son in and kissed him on the cheek._

_“Good night, my little prince,” she whispered as she ran a hand through his dark curls. Standing up, she felt Jason behind her._

_Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned back into his warm embrace. They silently watched as their son slept, and they soon left the room._

_Elizabeth went around the room, changing some last minute details. Jason watched her, seeing how excited she was about the next day._

_It took him back to when they spent Christmas together in her studio seven years ago._

_Jason started a fire in the fireplace, knowing that it would soon grow cold. He sat down on the couch, where Elizabeth eventually ended up._

_Sitting between his legs, she leaned against his chest. One of his hands rested with one of her hands on her stomach, while the other was playing with her other hand._

_Jason felt her relax in his arms, and sat in a comfortable silence. He watched the flames crackle in the fireplace, and heard Christmas music playing in the background._

_Earlier, while she was decorating, Elizabeth had explained to him that it was Frank Sinatra, but Jason couldn’t tell the difference. He just agreed with her, and watched as she hummed along to the song._

_Jason also had his plan to tell Elizabeth how he really felt about her. The past three months of them living together, his old feelings had resurfaced. It didn’t matter that she was carrying his child. She was his best friend, the one person he could trust to always be honest with him, and that she could trust him with everything, including her heart._

_Mustering up his courage and pride, Jason wasn’t sure how to start up this conversation._

_Luckily for his sake, she did the hard part._

_“I love you, Jason.”_

_~December 25 th, 2006~_

Did she just say that out loud? God, how stupid could she be? She just can’t blurt out things like “I love you”, especially if you don’t know if the person feels the same.

_Tell all the dreams that you have let slip right through your hands  
_ _Do you feel lost inside of someone else's life_

Turning around in her arms, she can tell that he’s shocked at what she said, but she could also tell that he wasn’t surprised that she said it, as if he was expecting it.

_And we're not gonna live forever  
_ _Can you tell me is it now or never  
_ _I'm not gonna make up your mind_

“Oh my God, I didn’t mean to-”

_I don't wanna live without you  
_ _And I don't wanna live a lie_

“I love you too, Elizabeth,” Jason whispered as he pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers.

_We'll never know till we try  
_ _Yeah we'll never know till we try_

He wasn’t angry that she said it first, what mattered was that she felt the same way. Jason had no idea how she felt about him, and he had hoped that when he told her how he felt, she would confess to the same feelings.

_Failure is the only way to learn till you've come undone  
_ _The rest will never find out what they might have been_

Now, she knew that they were getting married in a few months, but what scared her is that he was being truthful and sincere. She had always been waiting for those words to pass his lips, and here they were, one o’clock in the morning on Christmas Day.

Pulling away, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at their confessions.

“Say it again,” she whispers as her hand came up to cup his cheek. He smiled, knowing that she needed to know that this was real and not a dream.

_And we're not gonna live forever  
_ _Can you tell me is it now or never  
_ _I'm not gonna make up your mind_

“I’m in love with you, Elizabeth Webber,” he said softly. She laughed as he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

Setting her down outside of his room, he sees the hesitancy in her eyes. Taking her hand in his, he leads her into his room.

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it’s Christmas!”

Elizabeth turned in Jason’s arms to hear Cameron furiously knocking on the door.

_I don't wanna live without you  
_ _And I don't wanna live a lie_

Jason smiled at his son’s eagerness as he opens the door and jumps into bed with them.

“Merry Christmas Cameron,” Elizabeth said as she pulled Cameron into her lap. Cameron laughs as she starts to tickle his stomach. Jason watches as his fiancée and son play on the bed.

_We'll never know till we try  
_ _Yeah we'll never know till we try_

“C’mon, Daddy. I wanna open presents,” the little boy exclaimed as he pulled on Jason to get out of bed. Elizabeth laughs as she pulls on a sweatshirt. Jason smiles when she reluctantly hands him his shirt.

“Mommy, Daddy, come on!”

Jason and Elizabeth look to see Cameron standing in the door, impatiently tapping his foot. Jason grins at Elizabeth, seeing how much his son acted like his mother.

“We’re coming Cam,” Elizabeth stated as she followed her son out of the room. Jason took a breath and looked around the room. His mind relived the previous night they spent together, basking in each touch, each kiss, and each caress.

_So don't tell me sometime just where did we go wrong, yeah_

Following his family downstairs, Jason watches as Elizabeth hands Cameron his first present.

“Mama, its Chuggin’ Charlie!”

Elizabeth smiled as Cameron proceeded to ride his train all around the living room. Jason walked over to Elizabeth, holding her in his arms, and both watched as their son enjoyed the joys of Christmas.

An hour later they had finished opening presents, with Cameron was passed out and surrounded by his new toys, and they were cuddling on the couch.

“I have one last present for you,” Jason said as he got up off the couch. Elizabeth was intrigued as he had already giving her numerous presents.

Jason walked over to his desk, and opened the desk drawer. He picked up the manila folder, covered in gift-wrap.

He handed it to Elizabeth as he joined her on the couch. She gave him a puzzled look, for she had no clue what was inside the folder, but Jason just gave her a nod to open it.

Elizabeth pulled out the papers, and Jason watched her with the hint of a smile on his face as her mouth slowly opened in complete and utter shock.

“This-this…you…” Elizabeth couldn’t even muster a complete and thoughtful sentence.

_And we're not gonna live forever  
_ _Can you tell me is it now or never  
_ _I'm not gonna make up your mind_

“Elizabeth, even though Cameron isn’t my son biologically, I love him as my own. I would like to adopt him to make it formal, if that’s okay with you,” Jason asked with a hint of nervousness.

“I can’t believe you would do this,” she whispered, still in shock. “Yes, I would love for you to adopt Cameron,” Elizabeth exclaimed as she claimed his lips.

A little while later, they were playing with each other’s hands, enjoying the stolen moments together.

“What if this doesn’t work,” Elizabeth whispered. Jason looked up from her delicate fingers to see worry on her face.

“What if what doesn’t work,” he asked.

“What if we don’t work out? Would it ruin our friendship and being parents to our children,” Elizabeth asked as she turned to face her fiancée.

Jason takes a breath, knowing that Elizabeth was only saying this for the best of her children.

“Elizabeth, I love you and I think I always have since I saved you that night at Jake’s seven years ago. You make me see things I have never seen with anyone else. You helped me in more ways than one when I spent that Christmas with you in your studio. There is no word what I feel for you. We’ll never know if we don’t try.”

_I don't wanna live without you  
_ _And I don't wanna live a lie_

Elizabeth nodded her head as he pulled her back into his arms, her worries allayed by his calming and soothing words.

He was right. They’d never know till they try.

_We'll never know till we try  
_ _Yeah we'll never know till we try_


	16. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline._ **

* * *

  _"We come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**_Epilogue_ **

_Previously on You and Me…_

_He handed it to Elizabeth as he joined her on the couch. She gave him a puzzled look, for she had no clue what was inside the folder, but Jason just gave her a nod to open it._

_Elizabeth pulled out the papers, and Jason watched her with the hint of a smile on his face as her mouth slowly opened in complete and utter shock._

_“This-this…you…” Elizabeth couldn’t even muster a complete and thoughtful sentence._

_“Elizabeth, even though Cameron isn’t my son biologically, I love him as my own. I would like to adopt him to make it formal, if that’s okay with you,” Jason asked with a hint of nervousness._

_“I can’t believe you would do this,” she whispered, still in shock. “Yes, I would love for you to adopt Cameron,” Elizabeth exclaimed as she claimed his lips._

_A little while later, they were playing with each other’s hands, enjoying the stolen moments together._

_“What if this doesn’t work,” Elizabeth whispered. Jason looked up from her delicate fingers to see worry on her face._

_“What if what doesn’t work,” he asked._

_“What if we don’t work out? Would it ruin our friendship and being parents to our children,” Elizabeth asked as she turned to face her fiancée._

_Jason takes a breath, knowing that Elizabeth was only saying this for the best of her children._

_“Elizabeth, I love you and I think I always have since I saved you that night at Jake’s seven years ago. You make me see things I have never seen with anyone else. You helped me in more ways than one when I spent that Christmas with you in your studio. There is no word what I feel for you. We’ll never know if we don’t try.”_

_Elizabeth nodded her head as he pulled her back into his arms, her worries allayed by his calming and soothing words._

_He was right. They’d never know till they try._

_~February 19 th, 2007~_

Six months.

It had taken six months for his entire life to change. Six months since he made love to the love of his life on the night of the blackout.

 _What day is it? And in what month?  
_ _This clock never seemed so alive_

Their lives had been through hell and back, and their love survived fights and other people, but Jason wouldn’t have changed one moment.

 _I can't keep up and I can't back down  
_ _I've been losing so much time_

And now, here they were, about to profess their love for each other in front of their families and friends.

Even though Elizabeth wasn’t too happy about getting married while she was looking six months pregnant, she also couldn’t wait another day to marry her soul mate.

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_ _Nothing to lose_

To both of their surprise, they were getting married at the Quartermaine mansion. Over the holidays, they had visited the Quartermaine’s, where Cameron bonded with his grandparents and great-grandfather. He had Edward wrapped around his little finger, and unexpectedly, Edward didn’t pressure Jason about bringing Cameron or his future son into the family business.

Alan and Monica had also taken to Cameron, for they no longer had children running around their mansion. They both spoiled them rotten, and it was Cameron that brought Jason closer to Alan.

They even went to a local baseball game together. And Jason even admitted to Elizabeth that he enjoyed his time spent with his father and his son. They still had a long ways to go to fix their relationship, but when Elizabeth and Cameron had entered his life, Jason knew that he wanted his children to know their grandparents.

No one was further shocked than Tracy herself in terms of spoiling Cameron. He learned quite a few tricks from his great aunt, and he even showed them off at home, receiving a soft scolding from his mother.

Whenever Alan and Monica watched Cameron, Cook would make him a big chocolate cake, and Emily would come over to help him eat it. Suffice to say, his grandparents spoiled him rotten.

It was Edward who suggested hosting their wedding at his mansion. Jason was leery at first, but he knew that Elizabeth loved Lila’s rose garden. He reluctantly agreed, on one condition though. That no one would fight.

 _And it's you and me and all other people  
_ _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The days leading up to the wedding went smoothly. Jason had insisted that Elizabeth do minimal work because the stress and workload would be too much for her and the baby, so he had Emily plan their wedding.

Even though it was February, the weather was warm enough to have an outside wedding.

And so here was Jason, standing at the end of the makeshift aisle, with Sonny beside him as his best man.

He watched as Cameron walked down the aisle as the ring-bearer, earning many “Aww”s from the guests. Robin followed behind him in a pale blue strapless dress, with Emily right behind her as Elizabeth’s maid of honor.

Jason smiled to Emily as she passed him. She could tell how nervous he looked, but also how excited. She had witnessed in person how much her brother loved her best friend. She had to admit, she was beyond shocked to learn that Jason had proposed to Elizabeth. But after a few months, Emily watched them fall in love. And she couldn’t be happier for the two most important people in her life. Plus, she had her brother to thank for making her best friend her sister.

The music started as Elizabeth came around the corner of rose bushes and into view. The guests stood up and watched the ethereal bride walk down the aisle to her soul mate.

 _One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
_ _I'm tripping on words_

In the front row on Jason’s side were Alan and Monica. Behind them were Edward, Tracy, Skye, and Dillon. Carly sat in the third row with Michael and Morgan. In the front row on Elizabeth’s side were Audrey and Steve. Behind them were Patrick, Kelly, Lainey, and Georgie.

Elizabeth felt like the few steps down the aisle took her forever, for she just wanted to run into the arms of the man she will be forever in love with, but she restrained herself with a grin in his direction.

 _You've got my head spinning  
_ _I don't know where to go from here_

He had heard of people using the expression of “taking my breath away”, and he could apply it in this moment. Elizabeth was the picture of an angel, glowing and ethereal walking towards him. She literally took his breath away, and he had to struggle to not walk down the aisle and take her in his arms.

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
_ _Nothing to prove_

Once she finally reached him, he took her hands in his and leaned in to compliment how she looked, sending a shiver down her spine.  
_And it's you and me and all other people  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

There was not a dry eye in attendance as Jason and Elizabeth said their vows and professed their love to one another. The priest finally pronounced them husband and wife, and Jason kissed his pregnant wife.

 _There's something about you now  
_ _I can't quite figure out_

The small reception was held inside, but Jason and Elizabeth didn’t stay for long. After making sure Cameron was with Audrey for the night, Jason led Elizabeth out to Lila’s rose garden. It was a cool night, but warm enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable.

 _Everything she does is beautiful  
_ _Everything she does is right_

A song started playing, and he held out his hand to her, surprising her by the gesture. Jason Morgan _never_ offered to dance, but he made this one exception.

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose  
_ _And it's you and me and all other people_

They danced well into the night, as they held their other halves in their arms. The song had long ended, but they slowly moved around, not wanting to let go of the moment.

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all other people with nothing to do  
_ _Nothing to prove_

They were unaware of the hours that passed, or the guests that had come out to congratulate them, only to watch in the couple in love dance with each other and silently walk away.

 _And it's you and me and all other people  
_ _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

In the end, their unorthodox way of getting pregnant, getting engaged and fall in love was the perfect happily ever after to Jason and Elizabeth Morgan.

 

_fin._


End file.
